Con solo una mirada despertaste mi corazón
by letimestre
Summary: Bella es una estudiante, Edward parece ser un rico empresario. No parece que tengan mucho en común hasta que por cosas del destino sus vidas se cruzan y sus miradas se encuentran despertando el corazón de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**_

Ella una universitaria con grandes dotes para la literatura y una gran imaginación, él un hombre importante de Nueva York. Sus destinos se cruzan por casualidad y nada es lo que parece ser. Bella pensaba que su vida estaba completa hasta que cruza una mirada con un desconocido de profundos ojos verdes esmeralda. En ese momento, empieza realmente su vida.

El hombre misterioso será ¿un hombre de negocios o se dedicara a otro tipo más turbio de negocios? La inocente universitaria Bella Swan se dejará arrastrar por sus sentimientos sin saber donde se está metiendo. Sin saber si con su dulce corazón podrá despertar el corazón dormido del peligroso Edward Cullen.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Mirada escondida**

_**Bella**_

_Me llamo Bella Swan, soy estudiante universitaria de literatura y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo mi diario, tengo muchos de ellos desde que mi memoria alcanza, como diría mi padre nací con un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas bajo el brazo. Tengo una vida normal, vive en Nueva York desde hace 3 años y estoy en el último curso de carrera. Vivo con mi buen amigo Emmet al que conocí nada más llegar a la ciudad, si no hubiese sido por él, me hubieran robado solo bajar del avión. Es mi gran oso, como el hermano que siempre quise tener. Debo reconocer que soy una chica bastante solitaria y me suelo dejar llevar por los libros así que tengo pocos amigos, la gente que lea esto pensara ¿enserio tienes amigos? Pues sí, mi mejor amiga se llama Alice y estudia diseño de modas, sabe que odio las compras pero por algún motivo soy su inspiración, dice que le encanta mi cuerpo y mi pelo largo y castaño es perfecto. Por verla feliz la dejo hacer conmigo lo que quiera. La veo bastante a menudo ya que tiene que trabajar para poder pagar sus estudios y trabaja en un bar que está cerca de mi casa. El bar se llama New Moon y suelo ir allí cuando ella necesita ayuda con los deberes que es muy a menudo. Según ella, lo suyo es la ropa no el bolígrafo por eso la ayudo sin ningún tipo de problema. Las noches que voy a ayudarla aprovecho para ver tocar al grupo de mi amigo Jacob Black, también he escrito algunas de sus canciones porque él mismo me lo ha pedido y según Emmet el quiere algo más pero no estoy interesada en ese tipo de relación. Lo único que deseo es meterme de lleno en el mundo de los libros, ese es mi sueño. Los príncipes no existen y yo no soy una princesa, soy una chica normal que disfruta con las cosas pequeñas de la vida y que prefiero sonreír aunque se la persona más patosa del planeta. Buenas noches diario, hasta la próxima._

Una vez escrito todo esto, cerré mi diario y miré el reloj. No lo podía creer, eran las 11 de la noche y Alice me estaría esperando para hacer los deberes. Sin duda me torturara con un día entero de compras por llegar tarde. Cojo mi bolso y los libros con los apuntes que vamos a necesitar y salgo disparada de casa, no puedo llegar más tarde. Si Emmet supiera que he salido a estas horas me mataría. Por suerte hoy le tocaba entrenar hasta tarde, mi fortachón se mantiene en forma.

Por fin llego a _New moon _y de inmediato veo a Alice detrás de la barra, me acerco esperando que no esté muy molesta. Y para mi gran mala suerte, así es, mi amiga está molesta, o sería más acertada la palabra cabreada.

Hola Alice, siento llegar tarde me he entretenido pero ya estoy aquí, ¿nos ponemos con los deberes?- no compartimos las mismas clases ni asignaturas pero yo la ayudo con las suyas y ella lee mis relatos y me da su opinión, se puede considerar un trabajo en equipo.

Hola Bella, hoy no vamos a poder hacer mucho, Jessica no ha aparecido y yo tengo que hacerme cargo de todo esto, justamente hoy viernes. Cuando la vea se va a enterar de quien es Alice la mejor futura diseñadora del planeta- dijo mi amiga entre enojada y satisfecha.

¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo sacrificarme una noche y ponerme detrás de la barra- me ofrecí viendo como Jacob terminaba de alistar los instrumentos de su grupo y se acercaba dispuesto a entablar conversación, no es que no me agradara hablar con él pero desde hace unos meses se acerca demasiado. Alice sigue con la mirada mis ojos y capta el mensaje al momento.

Está bien Bella, voy a necesitar ayuda esta noche- me entrega una camiseta del local y me dirijo a la parte trasera para poder cambiarme y dejar mis cosas, esta noche sería larga.

Mientras estoy sirviendo copas a completos desconocidos tengo la sensación de que alguien me está mirando aunque hay tanta gente que no puedo distinguir a nadie con claridad.

_**Edward**_

Todavía no me explico como el importante Edward Cullen está ahora mismo sentado en una mesa de un bar que no sabría definir la clase pero seguro que alta no es. Realmente sí que se porque estoy aquí, para molestar a su dueño James. Es mi rival en los negocios y siempre que puedo me gusta joderle. Nunca antes había venido aquí, el nombre debo reconocer que jamás hubiera llamado mi atención; "New moon", me parece un nombre común al igual que la gente que estaba aquí. Por algún motivo a mi mano derecha, Jasper, le gusta venir a este bar de mala muerte, tiene unos gustos bastante extraños debo admitir. Llevo aquí sentado desde las 12 de la noche y estoy arto, quiero largarme a mi ático en la mejor zona de Nueva York que para eso soy el dueño de esta ciudad le pese a quién le pese. Me decido y me levanto para salir de aquí cuando unos ojos profundos como el chocolate llaman mi atención. Pertenecen a una pequeña castaña que se encuentra detrás de la barra, nunca la había visto aunque nunca había ido allí así que es lógico.

¿Quién es?- suelto la pregunta sin pensarlo ni un momento, veo a Jasper mirar en mi misma dirección. Se ha quedado pálido, no creo haber hecho ninguna pregunta extraña.

¿La chica del pelo corto?- dice tartamudeando, ¿qué le ocurre a este hombre?

No, la chica del pelo castaño y largo, la de los ojos chocolate- está bien ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando demasiado fijamente a la castaña, puede darse cuenta y solo es una cría. No sé porque la miro tanto.

Nunca la había visto Edward, ¿algún interés especial?- pregunta mi amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ninguno, me largo de aquí, estoy arto. Nos vemos mañana- me levanto y me voy no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la pequeña castaña, me siento molesto por el hecho de que no me haya mirando ni una vez, cálmate Cullen, solo es una niña que no te afecte.

Por fin, fuera del lugar subo a mi coche y me siento reconfortado. Pocas veces tenía el placer de conducir mi volvo preferido y esta es una de esas veces. Aprovecho para disfrutarlo y disfrutar del sentimiento de libertad que esto me proporciona, sin chofer ni guardaespaldas aunque los necesito pero ahora mismo no.

Cuando miro el reloj del coche me doy cuenta que llevo 4 horas al volante y será mejor que vuelva a casa, mañana tengo negocios que atender. De repente algo llama mi atención y veo a una chica cargada con libros que los carga con dificultad, reduzco la velocidad por alguna extraña razón que no consigo entender y veo que es ella, mi castaña, la de los ojos de chocolate. Mi cabeza me empieza a estorbar, ¿Por qué demonios he pensado en esa chica como MI castaña?.


	3. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Buscando la mirada de chocolate**

_**Edward**_

No puedo dejar de mirar a la castaña que lleva hora rondando en mi cabeza y ahora la tengo solo a unos metros, el único problema es que yo voy subido en mi flamante volvo y ella va a pie. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo su cara de enfado al caérsele todos los libros que llevaba en sus brazos. Parece un gatito enfadada. Me resulta adorable y eso es algo extraño en mí. No soy de los que tiene sentimientos como culpa, remordimiento, ternura o compasión, esos para mí día a día no me sirven y jamás lo han hecho.

La chica se agacha para recoger sus cosas y paro mi coche justo en frente de donde ella se encuentra ahora mismo, de repente siento un gran impulso de acercarme y ayudarla aunque sea solamente para ver esos ojos achocolatados de cerca. Así que sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ni a pensar me doy cuenta de que ya he aparcado y me dirijo directo hacia ella cuando me paro de repente.

¿Quién es ese tipo que la está ayudando? Parece que se conocen y él la trata con demasiada familiaridad, estoy empezando a verlo todo rojo por la furia que este hecho me provoca. Jamás me he sentido así por una mujer, sí por mis negocios pero tampoco hasta este punto. Como ya estaba en la misma acera que ella decido que quiero saber quién es ese imbécil, y luego decidiré si arrancarle la cabeza o hacer que lo exterminen por mí.

Disimulo y me meto en la cabina que está justo detrás de ellos, así puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que están hablando.

Gracias pero no necesitaba ayuda- dice la pequeña castaña aparentando sonar seria. Oírla hablar me hace sonreír como un completo idiota, su voz es tan única que no la podré borrar de mí mente.

No me importa ayudar ya sabes, hoy no hemos podido hablar esperaba que ahora sí que pudiésemos- dice el chico moreno con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara que me encantaría borrar de un puñetazo.

Por si no te has dado cuenta es tarde, tengo que irme a casa Jacob, quizás en otra ocasión- dice la chica saliendo disparada y dejando al chaval clavado en el suelo, me gusta esta chica, tiene carácter. No puedo evitar tener una enorme sonrisa en la cara viendo como le acaba de dejar. Que se joda por su culpa he perdido la oportunidad de ver de cerca esos ojos profundos con color a chocolate.

Decido que es el momento de volver a casa resignado por no poder ver mejor a la gatita de chocolate, me gusta como suena, ojalá fuera mi gatita… joder Cullen ¿en qué estas pensando? Subo el volumen de la música para no dejar a mis pensamientos den rienda suelta y me consuman la cabeza pensando en esa chica.

Llego a casa y Jasper me está esperando, como suponía.

¿Dónde estabas? Tienes seguridad por algo y encima era el barrio de James, Edward has corrido peligro innecesario- me riñe como si pudiera hacerlo, debo hacerle ver que sigo siendo el que manda en este barco.

Mira Jasper, eres mi mano derecha pero yo soy el que tiene el control voy donde quiero y cuando me da la gana, no olvides que voy armado no soy un muñequito y se defenderme mejor que tú mismo- dicho esto me voy a mi enorme habitación y le dejo con la palabra en la boca, odio cuando Jasper se pone mandón, aquí el que tiene el control soy yo.

Me dejo caer en la cama y cierro los ojos con la intención de dormir, ha sido una noche extraña y castaña, ahí está otra vez esa palabra que no he dejado de repetir toda la noche como un estúpido. Cuando abro los ojos parece que anoche sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido y acabo de despertar con unos ojos chocolate clavados en mi cabeza. Será mejor que vaya a la ducha y me saque a esa chica de la cabeza o será mi perdición. Y Edward Cullen jamás pierde el control y mucho menos por una niñita que no volveré a ver. ¿O sí? Realmente tengo medios para buscarla aunque parece muy inocente para un tipo como yo.

Me pongo mi traje gris y voy en busca de Sam, mi hombre de seguridad o como Jasper lo llama, mi guardaespaldas. Está junto al coche comprobando que no tenga nada peligroso y que todo esté en orden.

Sam, vamos a la sede de la organización, necesito comprobar unos negocios- sin decir nada más subo al coche negro y nos dirigimos hacia Central Park.

Cuando llego lo primero que veo ya me pone de mal humor, ahí está la rubia de Rosalie, mi mano izquierda, la hermana de Jasper que como siempre anda dando órdenes, a mis empleados.

Oye rubia y tengo un trabajo para ti y necesito que seas discreta- le dijo y le hago una señal para que entre a mi despacho donde solo entro yo y si invito a alguien más. Allí tengo los documentos importantes y odio a la gente que se mete en mis cosas.

¿Qué necesitas de mí Edward?- la conozco desde siempre así que la dejo llamarme por mi nombre de pila en lugar de mi apellido como lo suelen hacer mis empleados.

Quiero que busques a alguien, realmente no se su nombre pero se de un chaval estúpido que quizás la conozca- en el mismo momento que pronuncio esas palabras Rosalie abre los ojos como platos, nadie mejor que ella para tener información detallada de alguien, sino hubiese estado trabajando conmigo sin duda formaría parte del FBI.

Dame un nombre y encontrare lo que quieras, aunque debo reconocer que estoy intrigada- odio cuando pone esa sonrisa de que sabe algo que yo no se, lo detesto.

Jacob- digo como un insulto

Jacob ¿Qué más?- dice esperando más información, hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta que es imposible saber nada de ese tipo solo con el nombre.

No hay más, ese es tu trabajo- dijo mientras enciendo mi ordenador para revisar si hay algo urgente que deba atender.

Paciencia y lo encontraré- dice convencida mientras se va, eso me gusta de ella, es determinada y no se rinde por eso es parte de mi equipo.

Rosalie- le digo antes de que salga de mi oficina.

¿Si Edward?-

¿Dónde está Jasper?- pregunto irritado, siempre está aquí cuando llego y me gusta hablar con él, no me considero hombre de amigos pero a él le considero mi único amigo y últimamente está raro necesito saber porque y que esté al 100% en el trabajo.

Está en la cafetería de enfrente, no sé porque va ahí todas las mañanas, es una cafetería de universitarios. Creo que se está volviendo loco así que haz algo Edward- dice la rubia mientras sale y se dirige hacia su ordenador.

Cojo la chaqueta de mi traje italiano y me dirijo hacia la cafetería de enfrente en la que debo admitir nunca he entrado y nunca he tenido intención de hacerlo pero necesito a Jasper así que no tengo más remedio.

Abro la puerta y en ese momento siento que algo choca contra mi pecho. Bajo mi vista y veo un montón de papeles esparcidos por el suelo y una pequeña chica castaña recogiendo todos los papeles, en el momento en que la veo siento algo extraño recorriendo mi cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica. Y por algún motivo me agacho para ayudarla aunque jamás en mi vida he ayudado a nadie.

Lo siento, soy un poco patosa espero no haberte hecho daño- dice la chica, con la voz más dulce que jamás había oído ¿o sí lo había hecho?, mirándome a los ojos. Y en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzan me doy cuenta de que es ella, mi castaña, la chica de los ojos achocolatados la que tanto he pensado y ahora la tengo delante de mí a unos centímetros y por primera vez en mi vida no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento.


	4. capitulo 3

**Hola, no he podido esperar hasta el viernes para subir otro capitulo, me da la impresión que este fic esta gustando aunque hay muy poco de él todavía, así que he decidido regalaros otro capitulo. Espero lo disfrutéis y me lo hagais saber. Gracias por leerlo y por comentar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: verde esmeralda**

_**Bella**_

No puedo abrir los ojos aún pero mi despertador no deja de sonar, creo que hoy es sábado, ¿porqué sigue sonando?.

Todos los recuerdos de anoche vienen a mi cabeza, me quedé hasta muy tarde ayudando a Alice en el _New moon _y ahora no me puedo levantar. ¡Dios mío, había quedado con ella para hacer la tarea en la cafetería que está cerca de la universidad!

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, si llego tarde Alice me matará. No sé porque le gusta tanto esa cafetería pero últimamente quiere que quedemos allí. Ni a Emmet, que trabaja en ella para pagar sus estudios le gusta. Cojo mis jeans negros y mi camisa azul y me los pongo rápidamente con mi converse negras. Una rápida mirada en el espejo y lista.

No sé como lo hago pero siempre voy corriendo a todas partes, y correr no es bueno para mí, con lo torpe que soy algún día me encontrarán atropellada por una bicicleta y habrá sido culpa mía.

Por fin estoy en la cafetería, veo a Emmet detrás de la barra sirviendo café pero no veo a Alice así que será mejor preguntar a Emmet.

-Hola, buenos días Emm, ¿has visto a Alice?- digo con una gran sonrisa, esa típica sonrisa que te provoca una persona a la que aprecias y quieres mucho, como un hermano un gran hermano.

-Hola Bellita, la he visto estaba justo ahí pero ya no está, no sé donde habrá ido. ¿un café?- me ofrece Emmet con su enorme sonrisa que derretiría cualquier corazón.

-Por supuesto, tendré que ver donde está Alice- meto la mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones para coger mi teléfono pero no está. Quizás lo metí en el bolso así que busco allí también pero tampoco está.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunta Emm preocupado.

-Creo que he perdido el móvil, debe haber sido por el camino- dijo a toda prisa, cojo mis libros como puedo y salgo a toda prisa de la cafetería dejando a Emmet hablándome.

De repente choco contra algo duro y termino tirando todos mis libros al suelo, veo que he chocado contra alguien pero no me molesto en ver quién es. Me agacho para recoger mis libros antes de perderlos como mi móvil. Siento que se agacha para ayudarme, _venga Bella no seas maleducada_ me grita mi conciencia.

-Lo siento, soy un poco patosa espero no haberte hecho daño- dijo con total sinceridad. En ese momento levanto mis ojos y veo unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, y no puedo evitar las corrientes eléctricas que me recorren todo el cuerpo. Son los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, son misteriosos y profundos, como si pudieran ver a través de mí, me siento desnuda ante estos ojos y mi corazón se acelera por alguna razón que no consigo entender. En ese momento se levanta sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos y me tiende su mano. La tomo y siento como si mi corazón fuese a estallar y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi cara. Debe pensar que soy idiota y él es… no me salen las palabras para describirlo, con un impecable traje gris que le queda de muerte y su pelo revuelto pero con gracia, parece un hombre importante tal vez debería dejar de mirarlo como estúpida y decirle algo convincente. Pero no sé qué decir. Creo que me he quedado muda.

-Toma, tus libros- me dice con su voz masculina, ¡qué voz! Es la voz más sensual que jamás he escuchado.

-Gracias- digo torpemente mientras tomos los libros de sus manos, y casi se me vuelven a caer cuando mis manos tocan las suyas. Q_ué bien Bella ahora pensara que eres idiota,_ mi conciencia no me deja tranquila.

-¿tienes prisa?- pregunta de repente dejándome descolocada por completo, no sé qué decir pero tampoco tengo tiempo de pensarlo, parece que mi cuerpo ya no conecta bien con mi cerebro cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho.

-No, no tengo tanta prisa- dijo con la sonrisa que me ha dejado este hombre bello que ni tan solo por un momento creo que sea real, es demasiado perfecto y yo no tengo tanta suerte, parece un príncipe. _Tú eres la que dices que no existen los príncipes_, cállate conciencia.

-Podríamos tomarnos un café ¿no crees?- sin dudarlo respondo a eso afirmativamente, como negarle algo a ese hombre/dios que el destino ha traído a mi camino.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo mientras nos dirigimos a una mesa y veo a Emmet mirándome sorprendido, pues no conozco a este chico de nada pero le hago una señal para que sepa que todo está bien. Nos sentamos y veo que me mira con mala cara.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto sin poderlo evitar, sí, también soy curiosa, terriblemente curiosa admito.

-¿Siempre aceptas las invitaciones de los extraños?- dice dejándome flipada y el tono autoritario con el que lo dice me cabrea.

-No, pero he decidido hacer una excepción contigo- respondo de forma poco educada, dos frases más y este bello hombre se irá si sigo así. No podría ser todo tan bueno. De repente estalla en una carcajada y me quedó sin saber muy bien si enfadarme o reírme con él, porque su risa es increíblemente el sonido más bello del mundo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto un poco enfadada.

-Perdona, me resultas una persona interesante. No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me hablé de esa forma y menos en ese tono.- dice sinceramente, parece que le gusta mandar pues conmigo se está equivocando yo soy un espíritu libre, siempre lo he sido.

-No me voy a disculpar, no creo haber dicho nada malo- dijo intentando sonar educada.

-Me gusta tu carácter- dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa torcida y entonces sí creo que voy a morir porque el corazón casi se me sale del pecho viendo su sonrisa. En ese momento apoya sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos. Tiene una mandíbula perfecta, ¿no tiene defectos este hombre?

-No sé cómo te llamas- pregunta bastante interesado, pero interesado ¿en mí? Eso es increíble.

-Isabella, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella- dijo viendo como su sonrisa se extiende y no entiendo porqué.

-Y ¿yo soy amigo o enemigo?- pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos y me pierdo en ese mar verde quedando un poco atontada, y él pacientemente espera una respuesta.

-Amigo supongo, no tengo motivos para creer que puedes ser enemigo- cuando digo eso me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiendo mi labio inferior porque sigo su mirada y es a mis labios hacia lo que él está mirando.

-Bien- dice cuando nos traen los cafés y veo que no ha sido Emmet porque nos está observando desde detrás de la barra.

-¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?- pregunta con su hermosa voz.

-Algunas veces, he venido para ver a una amiga pero no la he encontrado aquí- digo dándole una explicación

-¿Por eso te ibas con tanta prisa?- parece querer saber todo sobre mí y eso me intriga porque yo también quiero saber sobre él aunque no me deja preguntar ni una sola vez, parece tener todas las preguntas del mundo.

-No, me iba porque…- de repente una bombilla se enciende en mi cabeza, ¡mi móvil!

-¿Por qué?- insiste

He debido perder mi móvil, debo encontrarlo, gracias por todo me tengo que ir- y salgo corriendo a buscar mi teléfono dejando a ese hombre en la mesa, _genial Bella que proeza acabas de hacer dejando a ese Adonis solo con la palabra en la boca y ni tan solo sabes su nombre _ mi conciencia tiene razón acabo de cometer una estupidez. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, en mi móvil tengo muchos recuerdos importantes, necesito encontrarlo.

_**Edward**_

Esa chica acaba de salir disparada dejándome plantado, nadie jamás le habría hecho algo así a Edward Cullen simplemente porque me temen, pero ella no me tiene miedo y eso me hace sentir bien y extraño.

No puedo dejar que esto termine de este modo así que salgo corriendo detrás de ella y veo como se aleja por la acera buscando su móvil. Escucho detrás de mí como una vibración, me giro y veo un móvil. No puede ser que sea el teléfono de Bella, ¿o sí?

Lo cojo y lo enciendo para poder ver el fondo de pantalla y ¡bingo! Es su móvil, soy un tipo con suerte. Levanto la cabeza para ver si todavía está allí pero ya no está. Quizás sea una gran oportunidad para saber algo más sobre mi pequeña castaña, nunca dejo pasar una gran oportunidad y sin duda esta era la mía.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado porque a mí me ha encantado leerlo, pobre Bella se ha quedado fascinada con Edward pero ¿quién no? jejje Espero vuestros comentarios y muchas gracias por añadir este fic a vuestros favoritos. Nos leemos pronto Besos


	5. capitulo 4

**Hola, ¿cómo estáis espero que bien, se que este fic lo actualizo el viernes pero no he podido esperar, os pido disculpas por este capitulo sino es lo que esperabais, he estado dándole muchas vueltas y creo que finalmente he conseguido que quedara bastante bien. Espero lo disfrutéis y millones de gracias por vuestros revews y por añadir a favoritos, eso es lo que me anima a seguir con la historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Constantemente en mis pensamientos**

_**Edward**_

_Escucho detrás de mí como una vibración, me giro y veo un móvil. No puede ser que sea el teléfono de Bella, ¿o sí? _

_Lo cojo y lo enciendo para poder ver el fondo de pantalla y ¡bingo! Es su móvil, soy un tipo con suerte. Levanto la cabeza para ver si todavía está allí pero ya no está. Quizás sea una gran oportunidad para saber algo más sobre mi pequeña castaña, nunca dejo pasar una gran oportunidad y sin duda esta era la mía._

No puedo quitar la estúpida sonrisa que tengo en mi cara desde que descubrí que tengo en mis manos el móvil de la pequeña castaña, de Bella, hasta su nombre sonaba tan ella, tan angelical y pura. Quería que fuese mía, tenía que ser mía. La pregunta era ¿Cómo? Pero eso no sería ningún impedimento para mí, siempre conseguía lo que me proponía, costase lo que costase.

Una vez he asimilado que tengo en mis manos su teléfono y que puedo saber todo sobre su vida, aunque sería cruel y curioso por mi parte invadir su intimidad de esa forma, ella no tenía porque enterarse y yo era cruel por naturaleza, así que la decisión estaba tomada.

Me encaminé hacia la organización y veo a Rosalie salir de su despacho y dirigirse al mío. Aunque se queda sorprendida al verme y veo su expresión de sorpresa, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Qué sucede rubia?- dijo irritado por la forma en la que me mira y entonces me doy cuenta que debe ser por la enorme sonrisa que invade mi rostro. Nunca nadie me ha visto sonreír de esta manera tan natural y tan extraña en mí.

-Parece que estás de buen humor, ¿encontraste a Jasper?- sinceramente, ni me acordaba de él.

-No, pero por su bien espero que aparezca pronto, ¿qué quieres Rosalie?- dije molesto porque realmente ahora quería encerrarme en mi despacho y tener vía libre para descubrir que escondía Bella Swan en su móvil.

-Bueno venia a traerte información sobre todos los que se llaman Jacob en esta ciudad- dijo con un tono de irritación que supe descifrar de inmediato. Le hago un gesto con mi mano para que pase a mi despacho y deja caer todas las carpetas encima del escritorio negro.

-Adiós Rosalie- la despacho sin ningún tipo de miramiento, soy el jefe y lo sabe. Aunque es un rubia muy altanera se suele comportar, la conozco bien y ella a mí, sabe que es mejor obedecer.

Por fin me siento en el sillón de mi escritorio, me desabrocho la corbata y me quitó la chaqueta, necesito estar cómodo porque no se qué puedo encontrar y las ansias me están matando.

Desbloqueo el maldito aparato, esta niña no tiene sentido de la seguridad, ha sido más fácil que robarle un caramelo a un niño. Esto me hace sonreír, es tan inocente mi castaña. Casi me pongo celoso cuando veo su fondo de pantalla, pero entonces me doy cuenta que es una foto de ella con sus amigos, a ese tipo grande creo que le he visto en la cafetería y la chica bajita del pelo negro es la del bar, por la que babea Jasper, que se cree que no lo he notado, pero no se me suele escapar nada. Parece estar sufriendo de enamoramiento, esa enfermedad que te hace débil y por la cual no voy a pasar nunca.

Entro en el menú y no estoy seguro de qué quiero ver primero, me decido por las fotos. Hay muchas fotos de sus amigos, con ella y sin ella, una de un hombre pescando que deduzco será su padre y de una mujer que se parece mucho a mi castaña aunque son diferentes, creo que debe ser su madre. Y más fotos de sus amigos, ninguna de ella sola, eso no me gusta. Tenía la esperanza de poder robar alguna de sus fotos pero realmente no quiero una en la que vea a sus amigos.

Decido mirar la música que le gusta y veo que hay mucho repertorio de música de todo tipo. Desde "Claro de luna" hasta lo más nuevo del pop actual. Parece que Bella y yo tenemos algo en común, digo algo porque se nota a la legua que ella es una buena chica y yo soy un chico malo, no seríamos una pareja eficaz. Ella siempre haciendo el bien y yo simplemente haciendo lo que mejor se me da, el mal. Miro su agenda telefónica y me sorprendo al ver que no tiene muchos números de teléfono, quizás fuera nuevo el móvil aunque por la cantidad de fotos no lo parecía. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, decidí hacer caso a una idea que llevaba rato rondándome por la cabeza, si tenía el número telefónico de Isabella, podía tener su dirección.

En este mismo momento entró Jasper el desaparecido.

-¿Me buscabas Edward?- dijo apenado, como si yo no supiera que estaba con la chica del pelo negro, que era lo que hacía siempre que se podía escapar.

-No necesitaba nada en concreto, pero te agradecería que en horario de trabajo no vayas a visitar a tu ligue o como quieras llamarlo- dije viendo como la cara de Jasper se transformaba en un poema.

-No estaba con nadie Edward, no sé porque dices eso- dijo con el tono más inocente del que fue capaz. Por alguna extraña razón, no me apetecía torturarle o llamar su atención, solo quiero que se vaya de mi oficina y me deje solo.

-Jasper, no importa. Averigua cuales serán los próximos movimientos de James para poder hacérselo más complicado- Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, pensando en volver a fastidiar a James, era el único que me impedía hacerme con el control total de Nueva York y odiaba que alguien se metiera en mis planes.

-Ahora mismo- dijo con cara de cordero degollado, lo que me faltaba, que mi mano derecha ahora sea un blando.

Decidí olvidarme de Jasper y centrarme en lo que tenía entre manos. Tengo claro el objetivo, así que enciendo el ordenador y introduciendo el número de teléfono, que cabe decir que mi adorada castaña guarda su propio número en la agenda de su móvil, esto no es de ser muy precavida la verdad, aunque pienso que ella no consideraba que alguien pudiera invadir su privacidad de esta forma fuera una posibilidad. Creo que ella debe ser un poco despistada y esto a mis ojos solo la hace adorable aunque si se tratara de otra persona, pensaría que es idiota. No suelo hacer este tipo de trabajos, para eso tengo a Rosalie, que es capaz de entrar a quién sea esté donde esté, aunque sea en el mismísimo infierno. Pero esta vez, quiero hacerlo solo, es algo que no le incumbe a nadie y no quiero que nadie sepa de la existencia de mi castaña. No supuso ningún desafío para mi conseguir lo que quería. Delante de mis ojos, en la pantalla del ordenador acaba de aparecer la dirección actual de Bella. Cogí mi chaqueta y las llaves del volvo, no necesitaba a nadie ahora mismo, solo a mí. Salgo sin decir a nadie ni donde voy ni porque, no tengo que dar explicaciones; nunca lo he hecho y no voy a empezar ahora aunque vea la cara de desconcierto de Rosalie.

Subo a mi coche y arranco el motor dirección la casa de mi castaña. Con la excusa de que encontré su teléfono y lo supe que era suyo porque vi su fondo de pantalla pasaré más tiempo con ella del que pasé en la cafetería.

Realmente cuando he llegado al edificio pensaba que me había equivocado, mi castaña no puede vivir en un lugar tan pequeño y que se cae a pedazos. Decido después de comprobar que esta era la dirección subir a buscarla, espero que esté en casa. Así podría volver a hablar con ella.

Me paré frente a su puerta y llamé una sola vez. Nadie respondió así que me decido por mis mejores métodos, abrir la puerta sin llave. Sin mucha dificultad consigo abrir la puerta y compruebo que no hay nadie. Así que entro y me quedo alucinado con lo que veo, debo admitir que para ser un apartamento viejo está muy bien amoblado y estructurado. Pero lo que llama mi atención es una fotografía, es ella, mi castaña, mirando fijamente hacia mí con una sonrisa. Esa foto tiene que ser mía, así podría mirar a mi castaña todos los días a los ojos y que ella me dedicara una sonrisa cosa que en la vida real dudo que pasara. Me acerco lentamente hacía la fotografía y la tomo. No puedo evitar el impulso de acariciar su fotografía y estoy tan concentrado y perdido en esos hermosos ojos chocolate que no me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien más y que la puerta del apartamento se acaba de abrir. Cuando sin más me giro y ahí está, los ojos chocolate mirándome fijamente con sorpresa e incomodidad.

Como la veía poco dispuesta a romper el hielo tuve que decir algo.

-Hola- genial, mi pequeña castaña me miraba como si fuese algo extraño, un ser de otro planeta y por fin dijo algo a lo que no sabía cómo responderle.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- deja la frase inconclusa y entonces me di cuenta de porque, ella no sabía mi nombre.

-Edward- dije intentando aclararle la duda y sintiéndome pleno al darme cuenta que quería saber mi nombre, era adorable pero muy descuidada en lo referente a su seguridad.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa Edward? ¿cómo has entrado?- dijo con los ojos como platos y dando un paso hacia mí. Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le iba a decir a mi ángel de hermosos ojos chocolate, profundos y penetrantes. Más te vale pensar en cómo saldrás de esta Cullen, porque la castaña no te lo pondrá fácil.

* * *

bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado, no me termina de convencer cómo ha quedado este capitulo pero ¿qué excusa le dará Edward a Bella sobre cómo ha entrado y porqué a su apartamento? parece que la cosa promete, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y si quereís aportar alguna idea a este fic adelante, me gusta compartir lo que escribo y recibir ideas pues vuestros revews son los que me inspiran.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic y apollarlo. Muchos besos y abrazos


	6. capitulo 5

**Hola de nuevo, se que actualizo los viernes pero me ha venido la idea de este capítulo y no podia dejarla escapar, espero que os guste y gracias por vuestros reviews. Besos **

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Dejándose llevar**

_**Bella**_

Cuando metí la llave en la cerradura de mi apartamento me di cuenta que algo estaba mal. Emmett siempre suele cerrar perfectamente y sin embargo son un solo empujón, la puerta se abre sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo en estos momentos, es él, el hombre de los ojos esmeralda, el hombre más perfecto y atractivo del planeta y de todo el sistema solar, con su elegante traje hecho a medida, parado en mi salón con una fotografía mía en la mano. Tengo que decir algo pero no encuentro las palabras, debo estar en shock, como se suele decir. Pero quién no lo estaría teniendo a ese hombre en su casa, estaría loca si ni tan solo me afectara.

De repente, tomándome por sorpresa, su voz rompe el silencio que hay entre nosotros y siento como si en ese mismo momento todo perdiera importancia, solo me concentro en esos hermosos ojos y ese hombre perfecto que me mira expectante, esperando que diga algo. _Y mejor que digas algo coherente,_ parece que mi conciencia ha regresado.

-Hola- dice con esa voz de ángel que me pone la carne de gallina y me hace sentir cosas nuevas que nunca había sentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- dejo la frase inconclusa al recordar que no sé su nombre y esta vez espero que me lo diga.

-Edward- dice intentando que siga con lo que estaba diciendo, pero no sé por dónde empezar, hace que mi cabeza no funcione muy bien y que mi corazón quiera salir corriendo.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa Edward? ¿cómo has entrado?- dije con toda la normalidad de la que fui capaz. Realmente esperaba que tuviera una buena explicación o por lo menos me diera algo de información sobre él. Solo es un desconocido pero me muero de ganas por conocerlo mejor. Espero pacientemente una respuesta convincente.

-Está claro Bella, por la puerta- dice con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada burlona en la cara. ¡se está riendo de mí! Este hombre puede ser un dios pero no soporto que nadie me tome el pelo, eso me cabrea.

-La puerta estaba cerrada Edward- el decir su nombre hace que mi corazón se acelere y no sé el motivo aunque me empiezo a hacer una ligera idea.

Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando le miro a los ojos, intentando obtener alguna respuesta en ellos, él con mí foto en la mano se acerca lentamente hacia mí. Esta escena me recuerda a un documental de depredadores, y yo para hacer gala de mi suerte, soy la presa.

-¿Realmente importa, Bella?- dice intentando distraerme, le habría funcionado pero él no sabe que eso conmigo no le va a servir, aunque su sonrisa me haga temblar hasta las rodillas, no voy a ceder.

-Sí me importa, necesito respuestas- intento que mi voz suene como una exigencia pero lo único que consigo es que suene como una súplica. _Bella eres patética,_ gracias por tu apoyo conciencia.

-Digamos- dice a pocos centímetros de mí, la cual cosa me pone más nerviosa- que soy un hombre de recursos y vine a devolverte esto- mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón a medida y saca mi móvil. No lo puedo creer, él lo encontró y lo trajo para mí, no sé cómo consiguió mi dirección, pero también soy consciente que eso no me lo va a decir, de momento.

-Gracias.- no sé qué más decir, sinceramente estaba muy agradecida, ahí tenía el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi madre, su fotografía. Al recordarla siento como mi corazón se encoge y las lágrimas empiezan a querer asomar por mis ojos. Sin esperarlo, siento una mano grande, fuerte y suave acariciando mi mejilla, levanto la vista y delante de mí, a escasos centímetros está él, Edward, no puedo evitarlo y me pierdo en el verde de sus ojos.

Esos ojos que parecen esconder algo y al mismo tiempo se clavan en mi alma y mi corazón como cuchillos afilados. Y sé que el tacto de su piel no lo podré olvidar jamás.

Aunque este hombre tan perfecto debe querer a una mujer perfecta, y siendo realista, yo no soy esa mujer.

Siento como su aliento golpea mi cara y miro sus labios, me encantaría poder probarlos, deben ser lo más maravilloso que jamás nadie haya probado. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, acerca sus labios a los míos. ¡Lo va a hacer! Me grita mi subconsciente.

No tengo opción y no quiero tenerla, me rindo ante este hombre que me tiene en sus manos desde el primer momento que sus ojos esmeralda se toparon con los míos. No me importa nada, solo interactuar con él y sus labios, así que cierro los ojos y siento un suave roce en mis labios.

Nos vemos pronto pequeña- al oír esto abro los ojos justo en el momento que el sale por la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Quería que me besara, sentir sus labios completamente y dejarme guiar por el corazón, pero él solo me había rozado los labios y me ha dejado confusa y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado.

* * *

Se que este capitulo es cortito pero espero que os haya gustado. Para compensar dejaré un adelanto del próximo aunque no está terminado pero tengo una idea de qué pasara.

_Salgo del apartamento de Bella con una gran sonrisa y miro la foto por última vez antes de meterla en mi bolsillo. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo un blando. Cuando estoy saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio me golpeo contra algo o alguien el hombro, levanto mi vista y veo que es el estúpido Jacob, empiezo a verlo todo rojo y él parece sentir hacia mí lo mismo._

_- Cuidado por donde andas- quién se cree que es este idiota para hablarme así, no sabe quién es Edward Cullen y voy a tener que mostrarselo._


	7. capitulo 6

**Hola de nuevo, como hoy es viernes toca actualizar este maravilloso fic, espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Muchos besos y nos leemos bajo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es totalmente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un beso robado con sabor a cielo**

_**Edward **_

Me encanta esta mujer, no puedo evitar acercarme a ella y notar como mira mis labios, sin duda este ángel grita ser besado y yo muero por besar esos labios sonrosados y carnosos. No puedo evitar sonreír como jamás antes lo había hecho y desde que la conozco sonrío más de lo normal, sin duda esta chica provoca cosas en mí que nadie nunca ha provocado. Aunque muchas mujeres han pasado por mi cama, ninguna me había provocado este sentimiento de querer protegerla, de querer estar cerca y conocerla. Saber todo de ella.

Acerco mis labios a los suyos y veo como cierra sus ojos e incluso puedo escuchar el sonido de su corazón acelerado. Cuando casi tengo mis labios sobre los suyos me doy cuenta que ella no es como las otras mujeres a las que he conocido y no quiero llevarla a la cama, al menos no todavía. Quiero conocerla, saber sus gustos y lo que le molesta, quizás salir con ella si ella quiere aunque nunca he necesitado pedirle una cita a ninguna mujer, ellas me suplican a mí. Pero con ella siento que tengo que ser distinto, ella es dulce y yo soy el hombre más ruin sobre la tierra. Simplemente rozo sus labios con los míos y con la foto en mis manos y pensando en la cara de frustración que se le quedara a mi pobre castaña salgo de su apartamento. Sin girarme a ver su reacción, si me detengo y la miro sería capaz de echarme atrás y no poder contenerme. Y quiero algo especial para ella.

-Nos vemos pronto pequeña- le digo antes de dejar su apartamento atrás y puedo sentir como su respiración se detiene y luego vuelve a respirar de forma agitada. La he dejado completamente descolocada, mi pobre chica.

Subo al ascensor y no puedo dejar de mirar su foto, es tan hermosa. Los ángeles deberían tener celos de ella porque brilla con luz propia aunque no lleva maquillaje ni ropa costosa es una diosa. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que fuera tan bella sin intentar serlo. Sonrío por mis palabras es bella y se llama Bella, sus padres acertaron con el nombre. Entonces recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba cuando recuperó su móvil, que sorpresa se llevará cuando la llame.

Salgo del bloque de apartamentos de Bella con una gran sonrisa y miro la foto por última vez antes de meterla en mi bolsillo. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo un blando.

Cuando estoy saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio me golpeo contra algo o alguien el hombro, levanto mi vista y veo que es el estúpido Jacob, empiezo a verlo todo rojo y él parece sentir hacia mí lo mismo.

_- _Cuidado por donde andas- quién se cree que es este idiota para hablarme así, no sabe quién es Edward Cullen y voy a tener que mostrárselo.

- El que debe tener cuidado eres tú, me parece que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo- digo con el tono que utilizo para tratar con imbéciles como este y sonrío sin poder evitarlo, realmente no sabía lo peligroso que yo podía llegar a ser y más cuando alguien quiere algo que es mío. Porque Bella, es mía.

- No me interesa lo más mínimo quién eres niño rico, así que quitate de mi camino si no quieres que lo haga yo mismo- dice con suficiencia, realmente este chico es un completo idiota, y no quiero ni pensar que se acerca a Bella.

Sin pensarlo le cojo por el cuello de la camisa y le encaro, la rabia me empieza a consumir y solo quiero partirle la cara a ese imbécil. Es lo que se merece y dejarle claro que Bella es MI chica, aunque ella aún no lo sabe, cállate conciencia ahora no es un buen momento.

Y veo que el chico abre sus ojos como platos, debe ser por el miedo. Pero no me mira a mí, ¿Qué coño está mirando? Y entonces la escucho, la voz más hermosa del planeta, esa voz inconfundible para mí.

-Edward- dice Bella con un susurro. Me doy la vuelta sin soltar a Jacob y la miro a los ojos, me mira con miedo, pánico, no quiero provocar eso en ella y me duele saber que me tiene miedo ahora mismo. No es así como quería que fuese esto.

- ¿Conoces a este tío Bella?- dice el estúpido mientras le suelto, no puedo golpearle, no delante de Bella.

- No es un tío Jacob, se llama Edward y ¿se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?- mi ángel no sabe nada y veo como Jacob se acerca a ella.

- Este tío me ha visto y se ha puesto como loco, no lo entiendo la verdad yo ni si quiera le he tocado- dice con su cara de inocente, como lo esperaba el tipo es un gallina y mentiroso, le gusta dar pena. Si Bella cree eso estoy perdido.

- ¿Edward?- me mira directamente a los ojos y se me ocurre una gran idea para sacar a Jacob mentiroso de en medio.

Me acerco a Bella mirándola a los ojos en todo momento y quedo en frente de ella sintiendo aún como mira mis labios.

Siento como a nuestra derecha Jacob se pone tenso.

-Lo siento preciosa, en realidad hemos chocado y no pretendía hacerle daño- genial dices que él es el mentiroso pero ahora mismo soy yo quién está mintiendo. No quiero que piense que soy un monstruo, no de momento. No quiero alejarla.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada, me alegra que no os pelearais, podrías salir lastimado- dice mi ángel sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio y entonces caigo en la cuenta, no tenía miedo de mí, tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño el idiota de Jacob. Es un amor mi chica ahora sí que no puedo aguantar más y acaricio su cara mientras me acerco a sus labios. A Jacob se le detiene la respiración y eso me produce un enorme placer. No lo puedo negar. Y nuestros labios se unen, en un beso dulce y casto que nunca creí que sería capaz de dar a nadie pero con Bella estoy descubriendo una faceta que no sabía que tenía. Ella me toma por el cuello y quiere profundizar pero yo primero quiero asegurarme de que está tan ansiosa por mí como yo por ella y muy a mi pesar, rompo el beso para mirarla profundamente a los ojos.

-Mañana te llamo preciosa, me ha encantado tu apartamento- y le guiño un ojo viendo como ella se pone colorada. Y como el chico suelta un gruñido. Me dirijo a mi volvo y vuelvo a las oficinas con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Creo que le ha quedado claro a quién prefiere Bella, aunque no me ha hecho gracia dejarles solos pero no tenía más remedio, Jasper me estaría buscando y no quería a nadie cerca de Bella, no hasta que la conociera más.

Sonrío recordando la hermosa foto de mi castaña que llevo en el bolsillo y el sentimiento de sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. Sin duda sus labios saben a cielo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras opiniones. Os lo agradecería muchiiiisimo. ¿Os gustaría algún capítulo sobre Alice y Jasper? ¿y sobre Emmett y Rosalie? no tenia pensado escribir ninguno pero si os gustaría lo haré sin problema. Muchas gracias por leer el fic y de regalo un pedacito del próximo capítulo.**

_- ¿quién te crees que eres?- dije bastante enfadada, no lo podía creer, no sabía si asustarme o excitarme porque realmente no puedo negar que me encanta este hombre._

_- eres mía Bella, teníamos una cita y tu estas con este tipo demasiado cerca- ¿suya? Edward había dicho que yo era suya. otra vez no sabía si queria golpear a ese hombre o besarle. pero no pude pensarlo de repente solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos..._


	8. capitulo 7

**Hola, siento haberme retrasado pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes, por petición de las que me dejáis vuestros reviews intentaré actualizar más a menudo este fic. Espero que os guste y este capítulo se me ha quedado más largo de lo normal pero me gustaría saber qué pensáis. Nos leemos bajo muchos besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Quién se cree que es?**

**_Bella_**

Salgo disparada de mi apartamento, no me puedo quedar quieta después de que me ha dejado esperando un beso que no ha llegado y encima se ha ido riendo. Necesito hablar con él, saber algo más de él, no puedo estar lejos de él y estoy empezando a sentir miedo por todo lo que Edward despierta en mí.

El ascensor tarda demasiado en subir así que bajo por las escaleras esperando no tropezarme con mis propios pies y romperme la cabeza, eso no sería nada sexy y sería vergonzoso. Cuando por fin estoy en la puerta no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. Edward tiene a Jacob cogido por el cuello de la camisa ¿Qué ocurre? Jacob me mira con los ojos como platos y no sé qué pensar, no veo la cara de Edward y sinceramente ahora mismo es lo único que quiero ver.

-Edward- digo con un susurro. No sé porque razón no me sale la voz. Se da la vuelta sin soltar a Jacob y nos miramos, esa mirada gélida y llena de rabia no la había visto nunca y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo. Noto que me mira también desconcertado y ninguno de los dos dice nada.

- ¿Conoces a este tío Bella?- dice Jacob con un tono despectivo cuando dice la palabra "tío" y eso no me gusta, no soporto que hable mal de Edward o le pueda hacer daño. Él no es nadie para meterse en mí vida.

- No es un tío Jacob, se llama Edward y ¿se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?- no puedo evitar defender a Edward aunque soy consciente de que no lo necesita pero yo no puedo cerrar la boca y también quiero saber que está pasando entre estos dos para que hayan estado a punto de partirse la cara. Jacob se acerca a mí y eso me desagrada, prefiero que se acerque Edward pero está como en shock, no se esperaba verme en absoluto.

- Este tío me ha visto y se ha puesto como loco, no lo entiendo la verdad yo ni si quiera le he tocado- dice con su cara de inocente y yo por algún motivo no me lo creo, no conozco mucho a Edward pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer daño a alguien y menos sin motivo. Conozco a Jacob y por impresionarme es capaz de muchas cosas, definitivamente no le creo.

- ¿Edward?- necesito escuchar su voz, saber que está bien. Quiero saber que pasa por su cabeza o me volveré loca. ¡Háblame Edward!

Se acerca a mí lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, eso me encanta de él, siempre me mira a los ojos y yo no puedo evitar mirar sus labios. Quiero probarlos, me muero por hacerlo. Siento una atracción por él que jamás había sentido y quiero acercarme, tocarlo, besarlo y no soltarlo.

-Lo siento preciosa, en realidad hemos chocado y no pretendía hacerle daño- por algún motivo le creo, siento que me dice la verdad y conociendo a Jacob no me extraña que haya dicho algo inapropiado. No puedo saber cuál de los dos dice la verdad pero me inclino por Edward.

-De acuerdo, no pasa nada, me alegra que no os pelearais, podrías salir lastimado- digo en voz alta mis temores de que él saliera dañado, sé que es fuerte pero no quiero verlo dañado, no lo soportaría. Me muerdo el labio porque seguramente mi bocaza me acaba de poner en un aprieto, genial Bella mejoras con la edad metiendo la pata. Edward acaricia mi rostro y se acerca a mis labios. Y me besa, por fin me está besando. Me siento frenética y lanzo mis brazos a su cuello para atraerlo más hacia mí. Y de repente cuando parece que empezamos a flotar, aparta sus labios de los míos rompiendo así el beso. Nos miramos a los ojos y me siento desnuda ante él. Y ahora mismo no me importaría estarlo de la forma literal.

-Mañana te llamo preciosa, me ha encantado tu apartamento- me guiñe un ojo y siento como arde mi cara, este hombre me vuelve loca y me encanta. Dice que me llamará y eso me acelera el corazón, aún no se ha ido y ya le echo de menos. Creo que debo pensar seriamente lo que me está sucediendo porque sin remedio me estoy enamorando.

Le veo subir a su volvo y desaparecer. Siento como Jacob a mi lado me mira y tiene intención de decir algo pero yo no quiero escucharlo.

-Bella…- le miro para que no siga hablando.

-No te metas en mi vida Jacob, no te importa quién es él y déjale en paz-digo con toda la tranquilidad de la que soy capaz.

-No me gusta ese tipo, te mira extraño y no me parece trigo limpio-esto es el colmo y no lo voy a permitir.

-Mira Jacob no te importa con quién voy o no voy, no somos nada así que no te metas-cuando digo eso siento como su cara cambia de expresión y no puede creer lo que le acabo de decir pero se lo merece.

-Te hará daño-dice escupiendo las palabras y estoy a punto de explotar pero prefiero ignorarlo.

-No soy una niña así que déjame vivir mi vida- doy media vuelta y vuelvo a mi apartamento tan rápido que no le da tiempo a seguirme para seguir con esta absurda conversación.

Me dejo caer en el sillón de casa y cierro los ojos recordando una y otra vez el beso de Edward cuando alguien llama a la puerta doy un salto. Me he asustado. Espero que no sea Jacob o le golpearé. Abro y allí esta mi mejor amiga, mi Alice. Me abraza fuerte para ser tan pequeña y no recuerdo haber quedado con ella para ayudarla a estudiar qué es lo que solemos hacer a estas horas del día.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hacías?-no deja de hablar y está empezando a provocarme dolor de cabeza así que la paro.

-Alice, Alice, respira. ¿Habíamos quedad?-pregunto esperando no enfadarla, parece inocente pero tiene muchísimo carácter.

-La verdad es que no, pero necesito hablar con alguien- nos sentamos y empieza a decirme que ha conocido a alguien y que le encanta, él va todas las mañanas a la cafetería cerca de la universidad y después de unos días han hablado y han quedado para el sábado que viene. Mi amiga está muy emocionada y a riesgo de que se vuelva loca decido hablarle de Edward. Y confirmando mis temores, se vuelve loca. Empieza a gritar y a exigirme que se lo presente pero realmente ¿Cómo se lo debo presentar? ¿Qué somos? ¿Amigos? No le conozco tanto y yo no quiero ser su amiga precisamente.

Al final y tras echarla varias veces, Alice se va dando saltitos de esa forma tan peculiar que solo ella sabe. Preparo algo de cena y espero a Emmett pero no llega, no me preocupa porque al instante me llega un mensaje de él diciéndome que no le esperara, ha tenido que reemplazar a un amigo en su trabajo y no llegará hasta tarde. Mi grandullón siempre tan bueno con todo el mundo, nadie es más bueno que Emmett, y le adoro.

Me preparo algo rápido de cena y me acuesto pensando en Edward me dejo arrastrar a un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente me meto en la ducha y cuando voy a la cocina me encuentro a Emmett haciendo el desayuno. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me siento enfrente de él en la diminuta mesa de la cocina. Ese es nuestro ritual de todas las mañanas y me encanta.

-Hoy tengo que trabajar todo el día-dice con cara de cansado.

-Iré a hacerte compañía Emmett, y en ese trabajo te explotan tú vales mucho más que eso-digo enfadada por como este grandullón se deja manejar. Aunque realmente de esa forma pagamos el alquiler, de esa y de las clases que le doy a Alice. Por suerte tengo bastantes ahorros y para una emergencia los utilizamos.

-No te preocupes Bella, estaré bien. Me tengo que ir-me da un beso en la frente y se va a trabajar.

Suena mi móvil y voy corriendo hacia mi habitación donde lo había dejado. Miro el número y no lo conozco pero decido contestar.

-¿Hola?-digo sin saber muy bien porque mi respiración se ha acelerado sin motivo aparente.

-Me encanta escuchar tu voz a estas horas de la mañana, aunque más me gustaría besar tus labios- dios mío, ¡es Edward! No me lo puedo creer estoy a punto de caerme de culo, es tan sexy y tiene una voz tan masculina que hace que me tiemble el cuerpo entero.

-Buenos días Edward, no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto- digo sinceramente aunque me encanta estar hablando con él.

-Te llamaba para comer juntos, ¿te apetece?-dice con su voz más sensual y yo sé que no le puedo negar nada, es más, quiero ir corriendo ya mismo a encontrarme con él.

-Me parece perfecto conozco un sitio increíble donde podemos comer tranquilamente- le indico el lugar donde trabaja Emmett, quiero llevarle galletas para animarle, el pobre trabaja muchísimo y quiero hacer que su trabajo sea más llevadero.

-¿Tenemos una cita, entonces? no lo olvides preciosa, sino apareces te secuestraré- dice con un poco de humor en su voz aunque suena amenazante y excitante.

-Tenemos una cita-repito y tras despedirnos colgamos. Estoy nerviosa y paso más de media hora decidiendo que ponerme. Me decido por unos vaqueros ceñidos negros que según Alice me hacen unas piernas perfectas y una camisa verde esmeralda que me recuerda a Edward, decido dejarme el pelo suelto para que mis ondas caigan sobre mis hombros y me dirijo hacia el lugar de la cita. Cogiendo las galletas que había acabado de sacar del horno hace cinco minutos. A mi Emmett le encantan mis galletas.

Me siento en la barra y cuando Emmett me ve se acerca a mí con un cappuccino preferido y yo dejo sus galletas sobre la barra. Como ahora mismo no tiene mucho trabajo nos ponemos a hablar y siempre me hace reír. Entre nosotros desde que nos conocemos existe una relación como la de dos hermanos que se adoran. Él me cuida a mí y yo le cuido a él. Somos una pequeña familia. Se repente siento a alguien detrás de mí.

-No te acerques a Mi chica o te romperé la cara- me quedo paralizada, reconozco esa voz, es Edward. Cuando me doy la vuelta veo que Edward coge a Emmett por el cuello y lo mira con una mirada que hiela la sangre, da verdadero miedo.

-Oye tío relájate, no sé porque te pones así-dice Emmett intentando no reírse por la situación, siempre se está riendo. Pero este no es un buen momento.

-Ahora verás cómo me relajo- no dice Edward con una voz fría y siniestra y veo como levanta su puño para golpear a Emmett, no puedo dejar que eso suceda. Este no es el Edward que yo conozco y tengo que pararle los pies. Nadie se mete con mi familia. Aunque sea el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- digo bastante enfadada, no lo puedo creer, no sé si asustarme o excitarme porque realmente no puedo negar que me encanta este hombre.

- Eres mía Bella, teníamos una cita y tú estás con este tipo demasiado cerca- ¿suya? Edward acaba de decir que yo era suya. Otra vez no sé si quiero golpear a ese hombre o besarle. Pero no puedo pensarlo, de repente solo siendo sus labios sobre los míos y todo el enfado se evapora de mi ser, solo quiero sentirlo y atraerlo hacía mí. Paso mis brazos por su cuello y profundizo el beso, esta vez en lugar de apartarse me aprieta más contra él haciéndome ver que realmente sí soy suya, lo soy desde que vi esos ojos verdes y seguramente lo seré siempre.

Escucho a Emmett aclararse la voz, no me acordaba de dónde estamos y siento como arde mi cara y cómo Edward me mira fijamente a los ojos con una expresión que no sé descifrar y sin soltarme apretándome contra él.

-Me gusta este chico Bella, por lo menos sé que te defenderá de cualquier capullo que se te acerque-y dicho esto Emmett empieza a reír de forma descontrolada y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su reacción. En cambio Edward nos mira extraño, nos sabe qué hacer.

-Emmett es mi compañero de piso, es como mi hermano ¿Qué habías pensado Edward?- digo curiosa y deseosa de que haya sentido celos.

-Celos, siento celos de verte con otro hombre, y…- no le dejo terminar y estampo mis labios contra los suyos hoy será un día que no dejaré escapar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero ansiosa vuestros reviews que me encantan y me animan mucho. Espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias por leer esta historia y nos vemos pronto. Os dejo un pequeño adelanto de la idea que tengo para le siguiente capítulo. Besos.**

_-¿Qué eres Edward?-pregunta mi ángel mirandome a los ojos, no debería mentirle pero ¿que puedo decirle? si le digo la verdad la perderé y con ella no estoy dispuesto a correr estos riesgos, pero si le miento..._

_-si lo supieras no me querrias a tu lado-digo mirandola a los ojos, incapaz de mentir pero tampoco de ser sincero, no he tenido nunca miedo a nada, hasta ahora. Temo perder a lo único valioso que tengo y que jamás soñé tener._

_se sienta en mi regazo y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, mirandome fijamente me dice._

_-cuentame que te atormenta Edward, no creo que pueda alejarme de ti nunca- incapaz de detenerme la acerco más a mí y la beso, la beso como nunca besé a nadie y la siento tan mía que creo que cuando despierte de este sueño no podré olvidar a mi preciosa castaña. Soy un hombre sin corazón que acaba de descubrir que por esta mujer mataría o abandonaría todo lo que soy._


	9. capitulo 8

**Hola, siento mucho la tardanza, estoy de examenes y me es un poco complicado actualizar más seguido aunque lo intentaré. Espero que os guste y disfruteis de este capítulo.¿ Preferis a este Edward o a un Edward un poco más malvado? gracias por vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos bajo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Encontrando mi corazón**

_**Edward**_

Aprieto más a Bella contra mi cuerpo mientras profundizo el beso que me ha dado después de aclarar el malentendido con este enorme chico. No puedo creer el ataque de celos que he tenido hace un momento. Jamás me había pasado aunque realmente nadie nunca me ha importado ni la mitad de lo que me importa Bella. _Si supiera lo que eres no creo que tuvieras que preocuparte por ella porque se alejaría de ti sin pensarlo, _sé que mi conciencia tiene razón, ella es un ángel y yo el mismísimo Satanás.

-¿Tu compañero? Entonces nada de qué preocuparme-no puedo evitar sonreír cuando estoy con ella. Es como un imán que me atrae y saca todo lo bueno que acabo de descubrir que tengo.

-Mi compañero, tú no eres mi compañero porque espero que puedas ser algo más- eso me ha gustado aunque de repente ella se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta y se sonroja sin poderlo evitar. Me encanta esto de ella.

-Sé que acordamos comer aquí pero me gustaría ir a otro sitio-digo esperando su reacción y de momento parece que lo está pensando, sé que dentro de poco aparecerá Jasper y prefiero que no sepa porque últimamente no me ve mucho.

-Gracias por el cambio de tema Edward, pero ¿dónde quieres ir?- pregunta mi chica con verdadera curiosidad.

-Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte, ¿dónde sería?- ahora mismo soy yo el que expresa su curiosidad abiertamente.

-Nunca lo he pensado, en realidad nunca he ido a ninguna parte, solo he visto Froks que es donde vive mi padre y ahora Nueva York- dice agachando la cabeza como si eso fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse, si ella no había visto mundo yo me encargaría de enseñárselo siempre que ella me dejara.

-Eso no importa Bella, solo di un sitio- insisto suavemente para que no se moleste conmigo, aunque parece un gatito perdido cuando se cabrea puede llegar a ser una tigresa peligrosa y prefiero a mi Bella gatita.

-Un lugar con playa, nunca he visto el mar de cerca y me entusiasma la idea, en Forks está la Push pero me refiero a una playa con sol, clima agradable no se creo que estoy pidiendo imposibles- dice con una leve sonrisa. Si mi chica quiere playa pues vamos a la playa.

-Vamos- la tomo de la mano y la saco de este lugar cuando noto que ella se detiene.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- digo sin saber si he hecho mal, nadie nunca me contradice.

-No he avisado a Emmett, se preocupará, dame solo 2 minutos- dice para convencerme.

-Está bien, pero el resto del día serás mía- digo siguiendo un impulso, cuando estoy con ella me vuelvo demasiado impulsivo y necesito ser más controlador o me volveré loco cuando todo empiece a desmoronarse a mi alrededor. Puede que mi visión sea considerada pesimista pero yo soy realista, cualquier día uno de los muchos a los que he jodido vendrá a por mí y me matará, entonces todo habrá terminado y estos momentos con Bella serán los que me lleve conmigo. Ella no tiene porque saber que va a pasar el día con un hombre que ha matado, ha secuestrado, ha robado y muchas más cosas. Para convertirse en el dueño de Nueva York. Ella merece a alguien mejor que yo, pero por suerte para mí y desgracia para ella, soy extremadamente egoísta. Mientras observo como Bella entra para despedirse de su enorme compañero miro mi porche negro y soy consciente que si quiero pasar desapercibido será mejor que cambie de vehículo. Llamo a Sam para que me traiga el Volvo plateado, no es el mejor coche del mundo pero para mí es especial. Me recuerda a mis padres, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ellos, estar con Bella está ablandando mi corazón y no sé hasta qué punto eso es bueno o malo.

Sam cumple mi orden de inmediato, es uno de los mejores hombres que tengo. Le doy las llaves del porche y se va dejándome solo para esperar a Bella.

Sale corriendo y con una sonrisa en la boca, siento que el corazón empieza a latirme de forma descontrolada, hace tiempo que no lo siento tanto, he llegado a creer que ya no tenía corazón pero parece que mi ángel le ha despertado.

Abro la puerta del Volvo y la invito a subir. Cuando ya lo ha hecho me pongo al volante del coche y salimos de Nueva York, yo sé el rumbo que vamos a tomar, pero ella no. Ahora mismo controlo la situación, y eso me gusta.

Necesito saber más cosas de ella así que empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que se nos ocurre, colores favoritos, comida favorita, afición favorita y siento como se abre cuando hablamos sobre libros. Sin duda es su pasión y tiene un buen gusto literario. Aparte de ser guapa es muy inteligente y perspicaz. Aunque nunca pensé que pudiera llegar el día en que dijera esto: me estoy enamorando de Isabella Marie Swan.

Veo que Bella mira el reloj, cosa que desde que hemos subido al coche no ha hecho, supongo que se siente a gusto conmigo como yo con ella. Veo como sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

-Edward, llevamos una hora y 45 minutos en el coche, ¿dónde vamos?- pregunta al darse cuenta que es bastante tiempo solo para ir a comer a alguna parte.

-No te preocupes, ya hemos llegado- digo al mismo tiempo que aparco el coche y sin dejar que se haga a la idea de haber llegado a un lugar del que no sabe nada. Bajo del coche y abro su puerta ayudándola a bajar.

La tomo de la cintura y la arrastro conmigo por un camino de maderas mientras ella me mira extrañada y esperando saber dónde estamos. Cuando ha llegado el momento paro en seco y me sitúo detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura.

Me acerco a su oreja y le susurro.

-Bienvenida a Long Beach Island, Nueva Jersey- y beso su cuello sintiendo como su corazón se acelera y su respiración se corta al ver el mar que se abre ante nosotros. Y la arena blanca brillando bajo la luz del sol. Un sol puro y que irradia un calor increíble.

-Respira Bella- digo sin poder disimular mi risa y la suelto para poder mirar su cara. Aunque no me da tiempo, cuando la suelto sale corriendo y mi reflejo es correr tras ella hasta que me doy cuenta que no está huyendo de mí. Está tocando el agua del mar, sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies y disfrutando del sol.

Me quito la camisa blanca sin corbata que llevaba y los zapatos. Me sitúo en la arena detrás de Bella y me dejo caer admirando su belleza. Adoro a esta mujer, su naturalidad, su cariño, su dulzura y su inocencia. No la merezco pero no la puedo dejar escapar. Sin avisarme empieza a mojarme con el agua que le rodea los pies.

-Edward ven- me dice mientras me dedica una sonrisa que se acaba de quedar grabada en mi mente para siempre. Me levanto y me acerco a ella, cuando me mira no puede evitar mirar mi pecho desnudo y pasear sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo, esto me gusta. Me hace sentir amado y nunca me he sentido así.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- su cara empieza a ponerse roja y me empuja aunque no tiene mucha fuerza. Parece que he despertado a la fierecilla.

-No está mal, pero no eres un dios Edward, no te lo creas tanto- dice mientras suelta una carcajada a la que me uno sin pensarlo.

-¿A no? Te vas a enterar- me dispongo a cogerla pero ella escapa corriendo, la persigo consciente de que la puedo coger con facilidad pero ella quiere jugar y no se lo voy a negar, me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón con ella. Aunque por ella estoy haciendo cosas que nunca he hecho. Al final la cojo por la cintura y ella pierde el equilibrio así que doy un giro para amortiguar la caída con mi cuerpo.

Caemos sobre la orilla, ella sobre mí. Su pelo ondea en el viento y nuestros ojos conectan como siempre lo hacen. Nos miramos fijamente y ella me acaricia el rostro. No puedo evitar un suspiro y acercar mi cara a su mano. Su toque me aporta tanto. Me hace sentirme feliz y no pensar en el monstruo que soy.

-¿Qué eres Edward?- pregunta mi ángel mirándome a los ojos, no debería mentirle pero, ¿qué puedo decirle? Si le digo la verdad la perderé y con ella no estoy dispuesto a correr estos riesgos, pero si le miento… sé que no la merezco.

-Si lo supieras no me querrías a tu lado- digo mirándola a los ojos, incapaz de mentir pero tampoco de ser sincero, no he tenido nunca miedo a nada, hasta ahora. Temo perder lo único valioso que tengo y que jamás soñé tener.

Se incorpora un poco y me incorporo con ella pero me doy cuenta de que no se levanta. Al contrario, se queda sentada en mi regazo y rodea con sus brazos mi cuello mirándome fijamente.

-Cuéntame que te atormenta Edward, no creo que pueda alejarme de ti nunca- incapaz de detenerme la acerco más a mí y la beso, la beso como nunca besé a nadie y la siento tan mía que creo que cuando despierte de este sueño no podré olvidar a mi preciosa castaña. Soy un hombre sin corazón que acaba de descubrir que por esta mujer mataría o abandonaría todo lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que por ella no seré.

-No soy bueno para ti Bella- no puedo dejar de ser sincero con ella, yo no podré dejarla pero ella siempre tiene que tener la oportunidad de dejarme si así lo desea. Aunque me muera por dentro.

-Eso debo decidirlo yo, y nunca he conocido a alguien tan bueno para mí- junta nuestros labios y profundizo el beso.

Cuando nos separamos ambos miramos el horizonte y sentimos como la suave brisa marina nos acaricia mientras miramos el inmenso mar.

-Bella, no puedo jurarte amor eterno ni que estaremos juntos por siempre jamás, tampoco un fueron felices y comieron perdices. Pero si te puedo ofrecer esto, estos momentos, mi corazón es tuyo pero no voy a prometer cosas que luego vaya a romper, no puedo darte lo que tú te mereces. No soy ese hombre.- por primera vez en mi vida estoy siendo totalmente sincero con alguien. Con la mujer que amo.

- No quiero promesas que ninguno de los dos sabe si puede cumplir, solo te quiero a ti- la beso como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y si de mí dependiera, el mundo podía desaparecer porque en estos momentos, por primera vez en más de diez años, soy solamente Edward y estoy en paz conmigo mismo.

* * *

**¿os ha gustado? espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. Dentro de poco actualizaré mi otro fic y espero no decepcionaros. Espero vuestros comentarios. Besos y aquí os deja un pequeño adelanto.**

_No se lo que le atormenta tanto pero no quiero perderle y cuando dice que no es bueno para mi me siento como si se estuviera despidiendo y fuera a desaparecer. No soportaría perderle. Le miro mientras volvemos a casa en el Volvo y no puedo callar lo que mi corazón grita desde el momento que le conocí y lo digo en voz alta._

_-Te quiero Edward- siento como se pone rígido al volante pero no dice nada. Su semblante ahora es serio y me mira unos segundos._

_-No merezco que me quieras Bella, no soy lo que tu crees- no soporto escucharle decir eso._

_-¿Entonces, qué eres? dímelo Edward porque me estoy volviendo loca- grito desesperada y de repente algo golpea el Volvo, y soy muy consciente por el sonido de que nos acaban de disparar. _


	10. capitulo 9

**Primero que nada, siento mucho el gran retraso, después de los exámenes la inspiración se evaporó pero ahora parece que ha regresado o eso espero. Una idea nueva sobre esta historia ha aparecido en mi mente y puede que sea interesante. La iréis descubriendo y solo deciros que las cosas no son siempre lo que disfrutéis este capítulo y comentéis. Nos leemos bajo, besos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Miedo**

_**Bella**_

Sé que hay algo que le ronda por la cabeza a Edward desde que hemos llegado a la playa. No estoy segura de lo que es pero no puede ser tan malo. Aunque a estas alturas, aún conociéndolo desde hace poco, no creo poder alejarme de él. Quizás sea algún secreto que aún no está preparado para contarme pero esperare pacientemente.

Se levanta de la arena levantándome con él. Deja suavemente que mis pies toquen el suelo y se apodera con sus manos de mi rostro. Me encanta estar así de cerca. Me siento segura y protegida. Y eso nunca lo he sentido.

Una sonrisa curva mis labios y veo como él mira intensamente mis labios esperando ansiosa por un beso. Sé que quiere besarme, pero no lo hace. Solamente mira mis labios y después mis ojos. No me besa. Con un suspiro se aleja unos pasos de mí y coge mi mano. Siento ganas de llorar pero hace bastante que no lo hago, desde ese día que mi padre y yo quedamos solos. Muchas veces siento que he abandonado a mi padre pero él siempre ha sido solitario al igual que yo. Y solamente Emmett fue capaz de ayudarme en esos momentos. Siempre estaré agradecida con él, cuando pienso en que es como mi hermano se me encoge el corazón. Muchas veces lo digo pero intento no pensar en ello, no me importa pensar en él como mi hermano mayor. Pero la palabra hermano tiene un significado diferente para mí.

Decido que es el momento de dejar de pensar en todo lo que he pasado y enfocarme en el presente, en ahora, en que estoy con Edward. Y no quiero desperdiciar ni un solo instante de su compañía.

Andamos hacia el lado opuesto del mar, tenemos que comer. Nos paramos frente a un pequeño restaurante y entramos. Me doy cuenta desde la mesa en la que estamos sentados que las vistas hacia el mar son increíbles y no puedo apartar mi vista del agua hasta que siento su cálida mano sobre la mía. Me está mirando fijamente y siento que puede ver mi alma pero yo no puedo mirar más allá de su coraza.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto callada desde hace un rato- pregunta y en este momento me siento mal, he dejado que mi mente liberara algunos pequeños recuerdos que había enterrado para nunca más liberar. Debo olvidar ciertas cosas aunque cueste.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy admirando las vistas que son increíbles- sonrío aunque sé que todavía no está del todo convencido. Así que me inclino un poco tomando la iniciativa y le beso. Por su sonrisa sé que le ha gustado el beso y decide dejarlo pasar.

Comemos tranquilamente hablando un poco de todo sin profundizar demasiado, él no quiere hablar mucho sobre su vida y eso me deja más intrigada. Es un hombre que no consigo descifrar aunque me muera de ganas por hacerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu empresa? ¿Es algo familiar?- pregunto queriendo saber más de él y sabiendo que le estoy manteniendo alejado de sus obligaciones que no deben de ser pocas. Veo que se pone tenso y no creo haber dicho nada malo.

-Sí, es algo familiar pero no te quiero aburrir, tú eres más interesante- es un genio cambiando de temas, eso se lo voy a conceder.- ¿Por qué estudias literatura?- vaya esta conversación parece que solo va a centrarse en mí.

-Escribir me permite expresar como me siento sin temor y leer me lleva a otro mundo, y me alejo de mis pensamientos y de la realidad durante un tiempo. Me da paz- esto último a sonado raro y nunca lo había admitido ante nadie, aunque Edward no era nadie. Acaricia mi mano con la suya sobre la mesa.

Veo en su rostro una mirada de ternura que jamás antes había visto. De pena y lastima sí que había visto muchas veces, pero no de ternura. No se compadece ni se ríe de mí, me entiende y entonces siento que tal vez él también necesite algo de paz.

Terminamos de comer y él mira el reloj, sé que pronto nos iremos y eso me pone triste aunque debo hacerme a la idea. No puedo cerrar mi boca antes de darme cuenta que he expresado en voz alta mis pensamientos.

-Debemos irnos ¿verdad?- me mira rápidamente a los ojos y las comisuras de sus labios se inclinan un poco hacia abajo haciendo que desaparezca así la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Me maldigo por ello y por no poder tener la boca cerrada.

-Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender pero te aseguro que volveremos aquí algún día- me asegura pero no me promete, él jamás promete, eso es algo que he aprendido en el día de hoy.

Asiento y me levanto tomando su mano mientras observo como saca un billete ostentosamente alto y lo deja sobre la mesa. Sin separarnos subimos en el Volvo plateado y empezamos a volver a Nueva York. Él no ha hablado desde que hemos entrado en el coche y yo tampoco, pero ya no soporto más este silencio. Necesito que hable, saber lo que piensa. No sé que le atormenta tanto pero no quiero perderle y cuando dice que no es bueno para mí, siento como si se estuviera despidiendo y fuera a desaparecer. Durante la mañana lo ha dicho y no podría soportar perderle. Le miro mientras volvemos a casa en el Volvo y no puedo callar lo que mi corazón grita desde el momento que le conocí y lo digo en voz alta.

-Te quiero Edward- siento como se pone rígido al volante pero no dice nada. Su semblante ahora es serio y me mira unos segundos.

-No merezco que me quieras Bella, no soy lo que tú crees- no soporto escucharle decir eso.

-¿Entonces, qué eres? Dímelo Edward porque me estoy volviendo loca- grito desesperada y de repente algo golpea el Volvo, y soy muy consciente por el sonido de que nos acaban de disparar. Mi cuerpo se pone tenso y mi voz ha desaparecido después del grito ahogado que me ha provocado el disparo. No lo he visto pero reconocería ese sonido que tantas noches en mis pesadillas me atormenta. Edward gira repentinamente el volante haciendo que mi cuerpo se quede pegado al asiento de cuero. Mi respiración es entre cortada y mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas. Siento que Edward se mueve a mi lado y me giro para verle, necesito que me abrace y sentir que todo está bien. Pero mi corazón deja de latir ante lo que mis ojos están viendo. Tiene un arma. Edward acaba de sacar un arma de detrás de su asiento. No entiendo porqué la tiene pero se dirige hacía un coche negro a gran velocidad. Me agarro con todas mis fuerzas al asiento del coche. El miedo recorre cada extremo de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza empieza a funcionar de nuevo. Si Edward tiene un arma será para protegerse porqué habrán intentado matarle. Es un hombre de negocios y tiene mucho dinero, bueno realmente no lo sé pero es lo que parece. Por eso debe tener guarda espaldas y hombres de seguridad. Cuando estamos a escasos metros del coche negro, por la ventanilla del copiloto asoma un hombre al que no conozco pero que está enfocando un arma hacia nosotros y vamos directos hacia ellos. Miro a Edward con terror pero él no me mira, saca su arma y dispara contra el copiloto al mismo tiempo que este dispara contra él. Grito, mi voz ha vuelto para acallar mis pensamientos. Cierro los ojos tan fuertes como puedo hasta que siento su mano en mi rodilla.

-Todo está bien ahora, pero no puedes volver a casa- dice sin mirarme y decido mirarle cuando veo que su brazo está sangrando.

-Edward- grito horrorizada, entonces me mira y los ojos verdes que tanto me gustan han sido sustituidos por unos ojos oscuros, llenos de hielo y frialdad, que no me miran con cariño sino con fiereza. Eso me asusta, sé que algo se me está escapando pero no sé el qué. De pronto sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa sincera sino una sonrisa llena de ironía y falsa amabilidad. Este Edward no le conozco y no sé qué va a pasar cuando le conozca.

-Querías saber de mí ¿verdad? Pues ahora vas a saber, espero que no te asustes Bella, acabas de conocer el principio de la bestia- dicho esto un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Veo que estamos a las afueras de Nueva York y en lugar de dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad se desvía por un camino difícil de ver si no sabes dónde está exactamente. Ante mí aparece una verja negra que juraría que está electrificada, pone un código y la puerta se abre dejando que vea una casa enorme, rodeada por un jardín y un gran bosque a sus alrededores. Toda ella está rodeada por una verja negra también electrificada, esto no es un hogar, es una fortaleza.

No sé qué hacer o qué decir. Edward baja del vehículo y me abre la puerta, arrastrándome con él. No me toma la mano, me toma por el brazo y estira de él. No es nada suave y tal vez no fue buena idea querer saber más de él. Su brazo sigue sangrando y me preocupo. Odio la sangre por diferentes razones. Pero la odio.

-¡Estas sangrando!- grita una voz a nuestras espaldas, Edward nos gira a ambos y veo a una rubia alta y elegantemente vestida mirándonos como si tuviéramos dos cabezas.

-Solo es un arañazo, luego me encargaré de él- dice mientras nos dirige a las escaleras. Abre una puerta y veo un cuarto, está oscuro pero puedo ver una amplia cama. Edward me empuja dentro y yo intento acercarme a la puerta. Sitúa su cuerpo entre la puerta y yo.

-¿Quieres irte? Es temprano aún Bella, además fuiste tú la que querías saber de mí. Pues esto soy, un monstruo.- ante su mirada de odio doy un paso atrás mientras él da uno hacia mí. Retrocedo hasta que mi espalda toca la pared opuesta a la puerta. Y mi respiración es irregular. Veo la sangre de Edward y espero que no haya sido herido de gravedad. Tengo miedo a haber perdido a ese Edward que yo creí que sentía algo por mí. Miedo a que esto en lugar del mejor sueño de mi vida sea una pesadilla. Y miedo de amarlo como le amo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- no respondo y él interpreta ese silencio como una afirmación.

-Bien, no esperaba que me quisieras después de esto- se aleja de mí y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Corro hacia ella y cuando tiro de ella me doy cuenta que está cerrada, Edward me ha encerrado. No puedo soportar la presión que siento en mi pecho y me desplomo junto a la puerta, dejando que las lágrimas empañen mi rostro y dejando salir mi miedo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y para hacer menos larga la espera os dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

_Termino mi copa de whisky y la lanzo contra la puerta de mi escritorio. Por suerte no me duele el brazo herido, solo ha sido un rasguño aunque he tenido que soportar el sermón de Rosalie sobre mi protección y sobre tener aquí a Bella. Simplemente no podía pensar tenerla lejos de mí después de que nos disparasen, hubiera querido que ella nunca supiera la verdad sobre mí, sobre lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido. Quizás en otro momento y otro lugar lo nuestro hubiera funcionado. Nos habríamos casado cuando ella terminara sus estudios y hubieramos tenido niños. _

_-Deja de soñar Edward- me digo a mí mismo. Y entonces la escucho. Es Bella, un grito siniestro sale de la habitación donde la he encerrado. Mi cuerpo reacciona sin esperar ordenes, corro y la veo en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente y busco dentro de mí lo poco que me queda de humanidad y buen corazón. Me acerco esperando que me huya pero al contrario, se hecha a mis brazos y solloza desconsoladamente. Quizás en otro momento y otro lugar..._


	11. capitulo 10

**Hola! Me he retrasado un día espero que me perdonéis y que este capítulo valga la pena la espera, a mi parecer creo que es un capítulo lleno de intrigas y que creará nuevas preguntas acerca de la vida de ambos protagonistas. Para escribir este capítulo me he inspirado en la canción de Passenger "Let her go" si no la habeis escuchado, os la recomiendo. Nos leemos bajo y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Jekyll y Mr. Hyde**

_**Edward**_

Escucho a Bella sollozar detrás de la puerta y me voy a mi escritorio. No quiero escucharla, no necesito saber que soy un monstruo, es algo que asumí hace mucho tiempo.

Por el camino me tropiezo con Rosalie, normalmente no está aquí pero se ha enterado de lo del disparo y ahora no me la saco de encima.

Intento ignorarla y me dirijo directo a mi escritorio pero siento como me sigue. Me siento en mi sillón de cuero negro y saco el botiquín que guardo siempre en mi despacho para casos de emergencia, sin duda este es uno, la herida no es profunda pero debo limpiarla y vendarla. Rosalie se pone de pie frente a mí y sé que me espera una larga charla sobre seguridad.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podrían haberte matado?- pregunta Rose bastante cabreada aunque no me grita, sabe que no la escucharé por mucho tiempo así que aprovecha ahora que estoy limpiando mi herida.

-Lo tengo todo controlado Rose, no ocurrió nada- digo intentando que entienda que me da igual lo que ella me diga.

-Has sido un irresponsable y trayendo a esa chica aquí más aún, esto no es un hotel Edward- dice molesta porque haya traído a Bella, eso sí que no se lo voy a permitir. Puede que sea un monstruo pero Bella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-¡Basta!- grito sin poderme contener, estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia y eso no es bueno para nadie. Veo como Rosalie retrocede ante mi grito.- Basta, no voy a consentir que critiques mis decisiones, por eso son mías, y espero no tener que recordarte quién manda aquí.- sé que eso ha sido un golpe bajo y lo siento por Rosalie pero no estoy de buen humor hoy, podría haber sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida y ha terminando siendo una pesadilla.

-Tú no eres el Edward que yo conozco, ahora mismo te pareces mucho a él- se da media vuelta y yo me dejo caer en el sillón, exhausto y cansado. Me ha dolido esto último que ha dicho Rose, pero sé que tiene razón, me estoy convirtiendo en ÉL, en el único hombre que nunca quise ser.

Oigo la puerta del estudio abrirse, espero que no sea Rosalie porque no podría soportar otra discusión.

-¿whisky?- es Jasper, justo la persona que necesito ahora mismo, abro mis ojos sin darme cuenta que los había cerrado, cojo el baso de whisky que mi amigo me ofrece y le doy un sorbo, se lo agradezco enormemente, él siempre sabe lo que necesito, nos conocimos cuando ambos estábamos en una situación que daba asco, la policía de medio mundo perseguía a Jasper y yo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar después de ser arrastrado a entrar en este "negocio", nunca nos juzgamos pues ambos tenemos demonios en nuestro pasado y cosas que esconder. Nos entendemos. Le ayude y él me ayuda, es el único amigo que tengo, suena triste pero sé que es alguien incondicional para mí y el único que me calma.

-Gracias Jasper, era lo que necesitaba- se sienta a mi lado.

-Creo que no deberías haber encerrado a la chica, entiendo que ahora mismo no sepas que hacer pero la has asustado Edward, sé que piensas que eres un monstruo pero no lo eres, y ella lo sabe. Aunque ahora mismo estará muerta de miedo, debes hablar con ella- sé que mi amigo tiene razón y que debo hablar con ella pero ¿cómo?

-¿Qué le digo Jasper? Hola Bella, no te asustes no soy empresario soy mafioso pero tranquila estarás a salvo sabes que tengo un arma la viste cuando estuvimos a punto de morir- al decirlo en voz alta soy consciente de que la voy a perder y mi corazón duele como jamás lo había hecho.

-Ed, de momento no creo que ella necesita tanta información, creo que solo necesita conocerte un poco más, cuéntale cosas de tu vida, seguro que no sabe que casi fuiste médico- mi rostro se descompone al oír a Jasper decir la verdad de mi vida, casi fui médico, lo que yo más añoraba ser en este mundo, para lo que pensaba que había nacido, mi sueño roto. –Vale, quizás eso no es buena idea pero háblale con sinceridad Edward, tanta como sea posible, ambos sabemos que te han quitado muchas cosas en la vida, pero no dejes que esos demonios te quiten también a esta chica que parece que ha despertado tu corazón- después de decirme todo eso, mi amigo golpea mi hombro que no está herido y se marcha. Pero antes de salir añade algo que no esperaba.

-Tu chica está dormida, la he oído llorar y cuando he ido para asegurarme que todo iba bien estaba dormida, deberías hablar con ella cuando despierte, lo verá todo con mayor claridad- y definitivamente se va.

Termino mi copa de whisky y la lanzo contra la puerta de mi escritorio. Por suerte no me duele el brazo herido, solo ha sido un rasguño aunque he tenido que soportar el sermón de Rosalie sobre mi protección y lo estúpido que he sido al traer a Bella aquí. Simplemente no podía pensar tenerla lejos de mí después de que nos disparasen, hubiera querido que ella nunca supiera la verdad sobre mí, sobre lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido. Quizás en otro momento y en otro lugar lo nuestro hubiera funcionado. Nos habríamos casado cuando ella terminara sus estudios y hubiéramos tenido niños. Quizás dos o tres, siempre me han gustado los niños. Pediatría fue una de mis opciones cuando yo aún soñaba. Podría haberla conocido en urgencias y haber sido amor a primera vista, al menos para mí sí que ha sido así, pero por desgracia eso solo son sueños que jamás se llegarán a cumplir.

-Deja de soñar Edward- me digo a mí mismo. Y entonces la escucho. Es Bella, un grito siniestro sale de la habitación donde la he encerrado. Mi cuerpo reacciona sin esperar ordenes, corro y la veo en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente y busco dentro de mí lo poco que me queda de humanidad y buen corazón, lo poco que queda del verdadero Edward. Me acerco esperando que me huya pero al contrario se echa a mis brazos y solloza desconsoladamente. Quizás en otro momento y otro lugar…

Pero como ha dicho Jasper, este es el momento y el lugar, ahora estoy con ella y no voy a dejar que me arrebaten esto al igual que tantas otras cosas en la vida.

La envuelvo en mis brazos y acaricio su espalda dejando que llore sobre mi pecho, parece que ha tenido una pesadilla y su corazón late acelerado.

-Shhh tranquila Bella, estoy aquí, estas bien, nada malo te pasará conmigo- beso su frente y siento como ella se va calmando.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta separándose un poco de mí y mirándome fijamente, tocando mis brazos hasta que toca la gasa que cubre mi herida. Está preocupada por mí, pensé que me tendría miedo pero al contrario, se preocupa por mí, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca. No puedo perderla.

-Estoy bien cielo, no te preocupes no es nada grave, solo ha sido un rasguño, ¿tu estas bien?- pregunto acunando su rostro con mis manos.

-Estoy bien, no me dejes Edward, por favor- me parte el corazón con su petición, nunca la voy a poder dejar aunque ella quiera dejarme cuando sepa toda la verdad.

Me acuesto en la cama arrastrándola conmigo y dejándola sobre mi pecho sin soltar su cuerpo. Esta noche voy a ser su protector, la protegeré de las pesadillas, y de cualquier cosa que quiera dañarla. Suelo ser el que hace daño pero esta vez seré el que evita que dañen.

-Has tenido una pesadilla Bella, descansa me quedaré contigo toda la noche- digo besando su cabello y acariciando su espalda.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía pesadillas que se me había olvidado cómo hacerles frente- dice mi ángel, y eso me lleva a pensar que es una pesadilla que se repite, pensé que estaría soñando con el ataque que hemos sufrido pero parece que no es así. Necesito llamar a Emmett, Edward- dice mi cielo levantándose de repente. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mí pantalón y le entrego mi teléfono, Rosalie me golpeará si se entera de esto pero es mi Bella, ha ella se lo permito todo.

-Llámale, dile que estás bien y que pasarás la noche fuera, no quiero que esta noche duermas sola Bella- digo sinceramente, besando su frente y acariciando su rostro, nunca tendré bastante de ella. Jamás.

-Vale, yo no quiero separarme de ti Edward- acerca su rostro a la mano que tengo en su rostro y aspira mi aroma, ahora mismo sé que ambos nos necesitamos y que estoy irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

Veo como en lugar de llamar a su compañero de piso le manda un mensaje, parece que no quiere molestarle y yo me relajo al saber que ella está más tranquila.

Deja el móvil en la mesa de noche que está al lado de la cama y vuelve a acurrucarse en mi pecho.

-Nunca me dejes Edward, por favor no quiero estar sola- siento como empieza a sollozar de nuevo y me pregunto a que le tiene tanto pánico Bella, mi ángel no debería vivir asustada y odio que esté así.

-Cuéntamelo Bella, confía en mí- estoy siendo hipócrita, no puedo pedirle eso cuando casi muere por mi culpa.

-Tengo un hermano, bueno tenía, se llamaba Seth- dice en apenas un susurro audible, al mencionar a su hermano no puedo evitar acordarme de ÉL, decido dejar mis recuerdos a un lado para escuchar a Bella.

-Has dicho que tenías, ¿qué pasó?- digo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Murió y cuando esta tarde nos han disparado yo…- empieza a sollozar y la aprieto fuerte contra mi cuerpo- pensé que íbamos a morir Edward.

-Tranquila no voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda, mañana te llevaré a casa lo prometo y todo estará bien. Confía en mí- suplico con todo mi corazón.

-Me recuerdas a Jekyll y Mr. Hyde Edward- dice mi chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, yo también he pensado eso muchas veces. Y hoy se lo he demostrado, puedo ser bueno, atento, comprensivo y cariñoso pero puedo ser el mismísimo demonio salido del infierno si me lo propongo. Cuando soy el demonio no soy yo, sino ÉL. Por algún motivo hoy no dejo de recordar al demonio de mi pasado que enterré el mismo día que llegué a Nueva York.

-Soy así Bella, pero jamás te haré daño, es lo único en la vida que puedo prometerte- levanta su rostro y me besa, me besa como jamás nadie había hecho. Cuando nuestros labios se separan me mira fijamente.

-Te quiero como Jakyll y como Mr Hyde, eres simplemente Edward- al escuchar esas palabras, sé que acaba de despertar mi corazón enterrado hace tanto tiempo y creo que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, ¿tengo derecho a soñar de nuevo?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, estoy deseando saber qué os ha parecido este capítulo. Ahí va un adelanto.**

_Un disparo, otra vez no, por favor que alguien me ayude, por favor, mi hermano. Mi pobre Seth, está lleno de sangre a su alrededor, necesita ayuda pero mis piernas no se mueven solo puedo observarle y ver como deja de respirar, me mira y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios, no puedes morir Seth. _

_-Noooooooo- grito con todas mis fuerzas_

_Mis ojos se abren de repente, las pesadillas han vuelto, no puedo dejar de llorar aunque apenas soy consciente de que lo hago. No sé donde estoy, la puerta se abre y entra Edward, cauteloso. Me lanzo a sus brazos, un lugar seguro. No quiero estar sola y ahora sé que es a Edward a quién quiero y necesito a mi lado, calma mis miedos y me siento bien. Aunque debo volver a hacer frente a mis miedos pero entre sus brazos, ninguna pesadilla es tan aterradora como lo parece._


	12. capitulo 11

**Siento muchisimo este gran gran atraso y espero que este capítulo valga la pena, lo tenía comenzado pero no lo había podido terminar, ahora sí. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi fic, espero lo disfruteis.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**Nos leemos bajo. Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Protegida en tus brazos**

_**Bella**_

Las lágrimas recorren y mojan todo mi rostro, estoy asustada por todo lo que ha pasado, nos han disparado y Edward está herido. Solo quiero verle y estar con él pero me encierra aquí y me siento impotente. Solo puedo llorar y esperar verle pronto.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo detrás de esta puerta llorando, pero estoy sin fuerzas. Llorar siempre me ha agotado y los ojos rojos e hinchados me empiezan a pesar. Necesito dormir.

Me levanto torpemente del suelo y como puedo me subo a la enorme cama. Está helada y solitaria, ahora mismo necesitaría unos brazos que me abrazaran fuerte y me hicieran sentirme protegida. Lo que más me asusta es que sé que brazos quiero a mi alrededor y sé que nunca los voy a tener. Él es demasiado hombre para una chica tonta como yo. Pero soñar cuesta tan poco, aunque debo soñar con cuidado pues los últimos sueños que recuerdo eran pesadillas.

Me dejo caer en la cama y me abrazo a mí misma intentando no sentirme sola. La soledad me aterra, y saber que cerca está la persona que ansío abrazar y que no puedo salir de estas cuatro paredes porque él así lo ha querido me rompe el corazón. Creí que hoy sería un gran día, uno de esos que jamás olvidas aunque pasen muchos años. Y al final, ha sido un día de los que no olvidas por ser horrible. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar al lugar donde viven los sueños.

Otro día lluvioso en Forks, aquí nunca sale el sol y cuando lo hace ni siquiera te da tiempo a disfrutarlo. Nací aquí y puedo contar los días de sol con una sola mano.

La clase de biología es más de lo mismo, todos los años hacemos las mismas prácticas de laboratorio y excepto por la novedad de que cada año cambiamos de compañero de laboratorio, el resto es igual. Prefiero la clase de literatura, me encanta leer y puedo devorar un libro entero en apenas unas horas. Seguramente por eso no soy popular y no me importa, eso me da más tiempo para dedicarme a adentrarme en el mundo de las novelas y los romances, de los dramas y las comedias. De los clásicos que sin duda son mis favoritos. Adoro obras maestras como Romeo y Julieta o Cumbres borrascosas.

En lugar de escuchar al maestro de biología, me dedico a mirar por la ventana y ver las gotas de lluvia resbalando por el cristal. Con un día así solo me apetece ir a casa y acostarme en la cama con uno de mis libros.

Me pongo mi cazadora verde y salgo del instituto a buscar mi furgoneta, podría correr pero seguramente alguien terminaría llevándome al hospital y esa idea no me entusiasma. Me siento en el asiento del conductor y espero a mi hermano Seth, como siempre él siempre sale el último de clase. Es un año menor que yo así que todavía no puede conducir y aunque pudiera dudo que nos podamos permitir dos vehículos aparte del de mi padre. Por fin veo su cazadora amarilla, es fácil de identificar porque es única. Sonrío al verle correr sabiendo que él ha heredado la buena coordinación y yo la pésima.

Cuando entra dentro del coche me dedica su sonrisa genuina que me derrite el corazón, así es Seth, un oso amoroso de tamaño reducido, por suerte de los dos soy la más alta y eso contando que soy bastante pequeña. Pongo en marcha la camioneta y entonces me acuerdo que he dejado mi libro de Romeo y Julieta en la taquilla, lo necesito para un trabajo de literatura y aunque me sé el libro de memoria tengo que volver a por él.

-Tengo que ir a mi taquilla, espera aquí Seth- digo intentando que me haga caso, cosa que pocas veces sucede.

-No Bella, yo iré. Así luego nos ahorramos el atasco- dice mientras sale de la camioneta y se encamina hacia el instituto. Mi hermano sabe perfectamente la combinación de mi taquilla se puede decir que no tenemos secretos. Somos confidentes el uno del otro y siempre será así. Estoy muy agradecida con la vida por haberme regalado a Seth ya que mis padres no tenían intención de tener más hijos. Por suerte para mí eso no se cumplió.

Miro mi reloj y creo que Seth tarda demasiado, espero que no se haya puesto a hablar con uno de sus amigos y me haya hecho esperarle. Me bajo del coche y me encamino hacía la entrada del instituto y cuando estoy a nada de mi taquilla, oigo a mi hermano hablar.

-Tío, yo no diré nada, lo prometo enserio por favor, mi hermana se preocupará- ¿con quién está hablando Seth? Por la esquina asomo mi cabeza y veo a un chico moreno de espaldas a mí, no me suena y va todo vestido de negro. Es mucho más alto que Seth y muchísimo más alto que yo. Me fijo en que hay algo en el suelo justo en frente de este chico tan extraño y se me corta la respiración cuando me doy cuenta que lo que está en el suelo es Newton, con sangre a su alrededor. Mi corazón bombea tan rápido que creo que todo el pueblo lo podrá escuchar. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Seth debe largarse de aquí, mi hermano está pálido y sujeta contra él mi libro, maldito libro. Y maldito mi cuerpo que no responde, no se mueve.

-Has visto demasiado, como comprenderás no puedo dejar que te vayas- dice el chico de negro mientras se dirige hacia Seth, entonces lo veo, lleva un arma. Me tiemblan las piernas pero no me puedo mover, estoy anclada en este rincón del pasillo mirando como ese hombre se dirige hacia mi hermano. Quiero gritar, necesito salvarle.

Apunta a Seth con la pistola y sin parpadear aprieta el gatillo.

Un disparo, otra vez no, por favor que alguien me ayude, por favor, mi hermano. Mi pobre Seth, está lleno de sangre a su alrededor, necesita ayuda pero mis piernas siguen sin moverse. Solo puedo observarle y ver como despacio deja de respirar, me mira y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios, no puedes morir Seth. Todavía lleva en sus manos mi libro, ese libro que ahora está empapado de sangre. Su asesino pasa por delante de mí pero no me ve aunque su cara jamás se borrara de mi mente.

Cuando puedo moverme voy hacia mi hermano pero es tarde, está frío y mis mejillas empapadas en lágrimas que siento que jamás podré detener.

-Nooooooo- grito con todas mis fuerzas sentándome de golpe en la cama y sintiendo como el corazón intenta salirse de mi pecho y las lágrimas mojan mi cara.

Mis ojos que se han abierto de repente, intentan enfocarse en la realidad pero sé que mis pesadillas han vuelto, no puedo dejar de llorar aunque apenas soy consciente de que lo hago. No sé donde estoy, aún me veo en ese pasillo donde perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida. La puerta se abre y veo a Edward que entra cauteloso. Sin poder soportar más esta distancia que nos separa, me lanzo a sus brazos, un lugar donde me siento segura. No quiero estar sola y ahora sé que es a Edward a quién quiero y necesito a mi lado, calma mis miedos, me siento bien y solo me siento protegida en sus brazos. Sé que debo hacer frente a mis miedos pero ahora mismo tengo que reconocer que entre sus brazos, ninguna pesadilla es tan aterradora como parece.

Cuando empiezo a calmarme Edward quiere saber qué ha pasado, así que decidida a abrirle mi corazón se lo cuento, le cuento que hace tiempo murió mi hermano y que esta tarde he tenido miedo por él. Prefiero ahorrarle la angustia de saber que fue mi culpa, yo debería estar muerta porque era mi libro y debería haber ido a por él. De este modo Seth seguiría con vida y yo no me sentiría tan culpable, mi madre tenía razón, sino fuera por mi causa Seth seguiría vivo.

Edward me aprieta contra su pecho y decido olvidarme de todo esta noche. Quiero y necesito sentir a Edward, saber que estará aquí cuando despierte.

Los parpados me empiezan a pesar y consciente de que antes le he dicho que le quiero beso la base de su cuello y le siento estremecerse.

-Duerme pequeña, yo cuidaré tus sueños- besa mi frente y estando casi inconsciente por el sueño oigo que susurra esas palabras que tanto he ansiado escuchar.

-También te quiero mi pequeño ángel.

No estoy segura de sí lo ha dicho o lo he soñado, pero esas palabras han reconfortado mi pobre corazón.

Oigo unas voces y me siento en la cama rápidamente. Estoy desorientada y Edward no está conmigo aunque la almohada huele a él. Sé que no lo he soñado y que ha estado toda la noche conmigo. Eso me hace sonreír pero las voces detrás de la puerta elevan su volumen y curiosa me levanto para acercarme a la puerta y oírlas mejor. Puedo distinguir la voz de Edward que está hablando con una mujer, alguien que no había escuchado antes. Eso me enfada un poco, ¿quién será esa mujer?

-Edward, debes deshacerte de ella, nuestra vida ya es bastante complicada como para tener que cargar con esa niñita de papa- la mujer parece que no está a gusto con mi presencia en esta casa pero si la casa es de Edward ¿ a ella qué más le da?

-Mira Rosalie, esta es mi casa y traigo aquí a quién quiero, y no vuelvas a decir que Bella es una niñita de papa o la que se largará de aquí serás tú- Edward parece muy enfadado y necesito verle el rostro así que lentamente abro la puerta y veo a la despampanante rubia que me ve y sus ojos se llenan de rabia.

-Yo siento si molesto, no es mi intención- digo sinceramente, en ese preciso momento Edward se voltea y me mira. Su ceño fruncido desaparece dejando paso a una enorme sonrisa que derrite mi corazón.

-Lo perderías todo por esta mujer, espero que te arrepientas después cuando todo lo que hemos conseguido se vaya al diablo- la rubia se da la vuelta después de soltar todo su veneno pero no me importa. Siento los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y para mí el mundo ha dejado de girar en este preciso momento.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero os haya gustado y estéis con ganas de más. Porque aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto que seguramente será un capítulo desde los dos puntos de vista. Nos leemos pronto, besos.**

_Es una fotografía preciosa, es un Edward unos años más joven con una mujer de cabello cobrizo y increíbles ojos verdes. Son casi idénticos, eso me hace pensar que seguramente será su madre. No sabía que él tubiera una, nunca habla de su família._

_Un golpe al abrirse la puerta me sobresalta y veo a Edward mirando fijamente la fotografía que sujeto en mi mano, su mirada es fría como el hielo y no sonríe. Su rostro da miedo._

_-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?- grita mientras me arrebata la fotografía_

_-¿Es tu madre?- pregunto temiendo su reacción_

_-Yo no tengo familia y ¡deja de tocar mis cosas!- cuando grita así me da miedo, pero creo que no me hará daño así que sacando valor de algún lado respondo a sus gritos._

_-No puedes ser un sin familia, tienes que tener un pasado- digo queriendo saber más de él_

_-Hazte a la idea que soy un hombre sin pasado- mete la fotografía en un cajón que cierra con llave dejando claro que esta conversación ha terminado aunque no para mí._


	13. capitulo 12

**Hola, lamento tanto la espera que pronto subiré otro capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y disfrutéis este capítulo. Nos leemos bajo, besos y gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer mi historia.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Sin pasado**

_**Edward**_

Hay algunas veces en las que odio a Rosalie, y esta es una de ellas. No tiene ningún derecho de hablar así de Bella, ella es una chica inocente que también ha sufrido. Aunque a veces Rosalie parece no tener corazón yo sé que sí lo tiene pero demasiado protegido.

Siento a Bella asustada entre mis brazos, soy consciente de que no sabe que pensar sobre la presencia de Rosalie en esta casa. La separo un poco de mí y le sonrío para que se calme.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto con el tono de voz más calmado que poseo, intento ser dulce y estar tranquilo con ella, no pretendo asustarla. Ella me mira y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus rosados labios. Eso me tranquiliza.

-Sí, todo bien. Tú, ¿todo bien?- pregunta ella queriendo saber sobre la discusión con Rosalie, es una chica muy inteligente lo tengo que reconocer.

-Todo bien, vayamos a desayunar algo antes de que vuelva Rosalie a la carga- digo tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la cocina donde por suerte para mí ya no hay nadie merodeando por allí.

La hago sentarse en un taburete enfrente de la barra para desayunar e intento que olvide lo que ha escuchado. Cuando dejo el desayuno en frente suyo la veo que se está mordiendo el labio y curioso no aparto mis ojos de ella.

-Después de desayunar me tengo que ir, Emmett estará preocupado si no regreso pronto y no quiero robarte más tiempo- dice Bella sin mirarme a los ojos, que Rosalie haya hecho que ella se sienta mal hace que me cabree bastante. Y no voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas en casa, después yo mismo te acompañaré- digo con la intención de retenerla más tiempo y así poder disfrutar del trayecto en coche con ella.-¿Te parece bien?- pregunto sabiendo que no va a rechazarme. Pero me aseguro de ello dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero atiende primero tus asuntos no quiero que los descuides por mí- dice con cara decidida, cada detalle que tiene su rostro y que ella me enseña me vuelve más loco por querer conocerla más.

Le doy un tierno pero corto beso en los labios y nos ponemos a desayunar. Ninguno de los dos dice nada pero es un silencio tranquilo, hace muchísimo tiempo que no me siento tan tranquilo y calmado. Tan en paz conmigo mismo. Y pensar que todo esto me lo proporciona esta pequeña chica con solo estar a mi lado. Si yo no fuera lo que soy me lanzaría sin pensarlo a la piscina con ella. Si yo fuera el Edward que debí de ser podría hacerla feliz sin necesidad de ponerla en peligro. Pero no puedo, tal vez Rosalie tenga razón y deba cortar esto ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde para mí o para ella. No puedo dejar que mi corazón despierte después de tantos años manteniéndolo bajo llave. El corazón en mi trabajo no me sirve aunque una vez si lo hizo.

Sin querer nuestras manos se rozan y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, nos miramos a los ojos y sé que ella ha sentido la misma corriente. Mi corazón se acelera y me doy cuenta de que como ha dicho Rosalie, ya es demasiado tarde, mi corazón ya anhela a Bella y no puedo hacer nada por para estos sentimientos.

Una vez hemos terminado de desayunar, la cojo de la mano y la dirijo al salón.

-He de atender mis asuntos, ¿estarás bien sola?-pregunto apretándola contra mí.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien- dice dedicándome una sonrisa que sé que me quitará el sueño.

-Mira, si sigues el pasillo recto al final a la derecha está la biblioteca, sé que te gustará- digo y al pronunciar esas palabras sus ojos se llenan de alegría y emoción.

-Te esperaré allí entonces, tú haz lo que tengas que hacer- me dice mi castaña mientras se pone de pintitas y me da un beso en los labios, ese simple roce hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco y ansío apretarla contra mi cuerpo y ser uno solo con ella.

La dejo ir y me dirijo hacia el despacho de Jasper. Necesito hablar con él sobre nuestros negocios. Y así poder sacar de mi mente a Bella.

_**Bella**_

Voy por el pasillo que Edward me ha indicado, estoy ansiosa y curiosa por conocer su biblioteca, sin duda debe ser enorme y pensar en libros me vuelve loca.

Cuando ya estoy casi al final del pasillo veo a Rosalie salir de la puerta que hay justo enfrente de la biblioteca, me mira y me sonríe. No es una sonrisa sincera sino una sonrisa con malicia. No entiendo porqué no me soporta pero yo no he hecho nada y si Edward quiere que me quede con él lo haré.

Cuando estoy enfrente de la biblioteca no puedo evitar mirar la puerta que está en frente. Esa que Rosalie ha dejado entreabierta y por la que siento una increíble curiosidad. Sin duda ese es mi mayor defecto, la curiosidad. Muchas veces me ha traído problemas pero no lo puedo remediar.

Me asomo un poco por la puerta y veo que es un despacho. No hay nadie en él, ni tampoco por el pasillo así que dejándome llevar por mi parte curiosa entro y en ese mismo instante sé que es el despacho de Edward. Está impregnado con su olor y está todo en perfecto orden. Sin duda es de Edward.

Tal vez aquí pueda saber algo más de él que lo que él mismo me ha dicho.

Rodeo su escritorio de madera oscura y me siento en su enorme sillón de cuero negro. Todo parece muy oscuro pero muy elegante y distinguido, sin duda es el vivo reflejo de Edward. Su ordenador está apagado pero tampoco soy tan curiosa como para invadir su intimidad.

Aunque me fijo en un papel que hay delante del ordenador, justo en medio de la gran mesa. Lo cojo y con el tacto adivino que no es un papel sino una fotografía. La acerco a mí y la observo. En ella se ve a una mujer hermosa, con el pelo cobrizo como el de Edward, unos ojos esmeraldas como los suyos y una sonrisa que llena de paz a quién la mira. Me fijo en quién la acompaña en la foto. Un niño de unos seis años más o menos. Con el pelo hecho un desastre pero de un perfecto color cobrizo, y unos ojos esmeralda que sin duda pertenecen a Edward. Eso significa que esta mujer de la foto debe ser la madre de Edward.

De repente la puerta del despacho se abre y me sobresalta, levanto la vista y ahí está Edward. Me mira y cuando ve la fotografía que sostengo entre mis manos su semblante cambia, sus ojos se oscurecen y su mirada parece helar más que el propio hielo. Está rígido y parece enfadado, ahora mismo no me mira como siempre lo hace, me mira como si quisiera arrancarme la foto de las manos y hacerme desaparecer.

Después de unos instantes mirándonos y sin que ninguno diga nada, es él quién rompe el silencio.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí?- grita mientras se apresura a llegar hasta mí y me arrebata la fotografía

-¿Es tu madre?- pregunto temiendo su reacción

-Yo no tengo familia y ¡deja de tocar mis cosas!- cuando grita así me da miedo, pero creo que no me hará daño así que sacando valor de algún lado respondo a sus gritos.

-No puedes ser un sin familia, tienes que tener un pasado- digo queriendo saber más de él

-Hazte a la idea que soy un hombre sin pasado- mete la fotografía en un cajón que cierra con llave dejando claro que esta conversación ha terminado aunque no para mí.

-No puedo hacerme a la idea de algo así, Edward yo te he hablado de mí y necesito saber más de ti- digo intentando calmarle con la voz más dulce que soy capaz.

En cambio él me mira de forma gélida y con un tono que no deja ver ningún tipo de sentimientos me dice:

-Ahora le digo a Jasper que te lleve a casa-dice dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Creí que me acompañarías tú- digo con la voz ahogada y unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-No, te llevará él, ahora ¡sal de mi despacho!- ese último grito que me da me asusta y salgo corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás. Pero cuando llego al salón me topo con un chico rubio que me mira y me dedica una débil sonrisa mientras que la rubia que está bajando por las escaleras me sonríe ampliamente.

-Yo te llevaré a casa, soy Jasper, vamos- me toma del brazo y me saca de esa casa mientras la miro y creo que no voy a volver aquí jamás.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo, ha petición de algunos comentarios será sobre Alice y Jasper aunque no os puedo dejar adelanto de este os dejaré un pequeño adelanto del próximo de Edward y Bella.**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos.**

_El árbol de navidad estaba repleto de luces, mi trabajo había sido increíble y lo había hecho todo yo solo._

_-Edward cariño, has hecho un gran trabajo, ven toma una galleta- me doy la vuelta al escuchar la voz de mi madre y la veo ahi, esperandome con su particular sonrisa._

_-Gracias mama- la abrazo y le doy un beso. Ella es la única persona que me entiende._

****Dejo su foto sobre mi escritorio, recordar que una vez tuve familia no es lo mejor ahora mismo. Pero hecho de menos a mi madre, yo no quería separarme de ella pero lo tuve que hacer. Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de la que un día fue mi casa. Nunca antes había llamado desde que me fui.

-¿Diga?- reconozco la voz de mi madre pero hay algo extraño en ella. Creo percibir tristeza y eso hace que mi corazón se encoja.

-¿Edward? por favor hijo si eres tú dime algo por favor- oigo como mi madre solloza y no lo puedo soportar, cuelgo el teléfono y me dejo arrastrar por esta soledad que me invade y me acompaña ahora y siempre.


	14. capitulo 13

**Hola, aquí teneis un capítulo dedicado a Alice y Jasper, falta mucha historia pero aquí se puede observar un poco del carácter de ambos personajes y aunque no sean los protagonistas principales son también importantes para la historia. Espero vuestros comentarios, dentro de poco subiré otro capítulo de Edward y Bella. Besos nos leemos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Almas gemelas**

_**Jasper**_

Abro los ojos y soy consciente de que estoy en mi habitación, en la casa que ahora es mi hogar. Pensar en esta casa como mi hogar me hace sonreír, hace algunos años, si no llego a conocer a Edward o mejor dicho, si él no me hubiera encontrado, mi "hogar" hubiese sido una celda mal oliente y un compañero lleno de tatuajes.

Ser el pirata informático más buscado no es algo que ayude mucho a la privacidad, pero Edward borró mi rastro y me ofreció un hogar y ayuda a cambio de ayuda. Él necesitaba borrar su vida pasada y yo una oportunidad para no terminar en la cárcel. Ahora sé que o que ambos necesitábamos más del otro era un amigo. Ambos tenemos mucha mierda en nuestro interior pero he aprendido a conocerle y él me conoce a mí.

Le debo muchas cosas, sobretodo haber salvado a mi hermana Rosalie. Soy consciente de que nunca podré dejar a Edward y aunque él no me obligaría a permanecer a su lado, es algo que le debo. Su "trabajo" no es fácil y en su caso ser Edward Cullen, es una maldición que implica tener cadáveres en un armario.

Me visto con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta azul de manga corta, hoy no tengo nada que hacer, de momento, así que decido bajar a desayunar y allí está Edward.

-Hey compañero, ¿qué tal va eso?- pregunto mientras paso por su lado y golpeo su hombro como solemos hacer desde que nos conocemos.

-Bien, como siempre. ¿Qué tal estás tú?- pregunta mi amigo con su verdadera sonrisa, Edward tiene diferentes sonrisas, pero solo una verdadera y esa solo la solemos ver los seres cercanos a él y que conocemos su verdadero yo y su historia. Su jodida historia.

-De momento tranquilo, pero seguro que tienes algún trabajo para mí- digo mientras tomo un poco de café.

-La verdad es que sí, necesito que sigas de cerca a James, creo que hace algunos negocios sucios en su local y nos ha dejado fuera- Edward parece tan tranquilo con su trabajo aunque nadie sabe tan bien como yo que esto no es algo que él hubiese querido. Pero ambos hemos aceptado que esta vida es una mierda y que tienes que jugar las cartas que se te dan.

-Está bien, ¿necesitas que le intimide o que no se dé cuenta de que estoy vigilando sus pasos?- pregunto sabiendo que Edward es muy precavido y tiene las ideas bastante claras.

-Que no lo sepa, así podrás saber más cosas sobre lo que se trae entre manos- dice mientras se levanta de la mesa, al pasar a mi lado golpea mi hombro y se va hacia el coche.

Oigo a Rosalie bajar las escaleras y cuando veo su rostro, sé que hoy no es su mejor día, así que será mejor desaparecer o seré el centro de su ira y sinceramente no me apetece.

Me meto en el despacho que tengo en casa, justo al lado del de Edward y empiezo a investigar sobre James, es un tipo con bastantes trapos sucios. Y no trata muy bien a sus trabajadores, su local, "New moon" no es el mejor de la ciudad pero sí obtiene bastantes beneficios de él. Esta noche ya tengo plan.

Durante la cena le explico a Edward mi plan de dejarme caer por "New moon" pero no quiere acompañarme, así que cojo mi chaqueta de cuero y mi moto y me largo hacía ese local.

Me siento en la barra, en el rincón más oscuro que hay y donde puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en el lugar. Pero de repente mis ojos se quedan fijos en la figura que hay detrás de la barra. Nunca antes la había visto, cuando habíamos venido a hacerle una visita a James.

Es una chica pequeña, de pelo negro como la noche y corto, ojos azules increíbles y un cuerpo diminuto pero con unas curvas de infarto. Sus movimientos me hacen sonreír y pierdo el norte en el mismo momento que la veo sonreír. Me muevo para acercarme a ella un poco, escucho su voz y sé que me perseguirá en mis sueños seguramente por el resto de mi vida.

Desde el momento en que vi a mi pequeño ángel de pelo oscuro y ojos claro, no hay una noche que no esté en el "New moon", el local no es el mejor del mundo pero aún así vengo para verla y con la excusa de vigilar a James, Edward no sospecha que tengo otras intenciones tras esta vigilancia. Aunque esta noche parece que su humor ha mejorado bastante y quiere molestar a James, así que aquí estoy intentando mirar a mi chica, con la que no he hablado, sin que Edward se dé cuenta. De repente Edward me pregunta por esa chica y yo me pongo tenso, no puedo tener tan mala suerte de que mi mejor amigo y jefe se haya encaprichado de la misma mujer que yo, esto sería algo malo para nuestra relación porque él está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y yo a perseguir todo lo que quiero y a esa chica la quiero a mi lado.

Cuando sigo la mirada de mi amigo, soy consciente que no es a mi pequeña chica a la que está mirando sino a la que está a su lado de pelo largo y castaño. El alivio me invade y sin poderlo evitar, suelto un suspiro de alivio. Mi amigo parece estar muy concentrado porque no me presta la menor atención. Eso me sirve para seguir observando a mi nueva obsesión. Y no puedo evitar sentirme como un verdadero acosador, pero no me importa, adoro mirarla.

_**Alice**_

Odio el despertador, sin duda es mi peor enemigo. Después del duro trabajo en el local del explotador de James solo quiero dormir. Pero no puedo porque he quedado con Bella, necesito ayuda para aprobar o lo tendré aún más complicado para ser una gran diseñadora. Por suerte, mi mejor amiga es muy inteligente y me ayuda de forma incondicional. La adoro.

Me meto en la ducha y mientras estoy mirando la ropa de mi armario, con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, se me viene a la cabeza el chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules que todas las noches está en el local. Le he pillado mirándome en varias ocasiones pero nunca da el paso de hablar conmigo. Tal vez sea tímido, pero tiene algo que me atrae. Parece misterioso y peligroso, y para mí esa combinación es explosiva y me encanta. Si le vuelvo a ver seré yo la que tome la iniciativa. No voy a esperar más para conocerle. Siento que puede ser la persona que haga mi vida más interesante y por la que me vuelva completamente loca.

Finalmente me decido por unos jeans negros y algo rotos muy pegados, para marcar mis piernas que no son largas pero son esbeltas y un top azul cielo, que me recuerdan a los ojos del hombre misterioso. Pensar en él me hace sonreír.

Cojo mis cosas y voy corriendo a la cafetería donde trabaja Emmett, he quedado con Bella allí. Nos vemos todas las mañanas pero hoy realmente llego puntual. Siempre soy la que llega tarde, se puede decir que es la marca de la casa, si no llego tarde no soy Alice.

Le pido a Emmett mi chocolate de todas las mañanas y como siempre él se ríe de mí diciendo que se me está haciendo el culo de una ballena, enorme. Como siempre, le ignoro.

Me dirijo hacia una mesa y no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, es él, el chico misterioso. Siempre le veo en el local pero ahora está en la cafetería a plena luz del día y aunque disimule leyendo el periódico le he pillado mirándome descaradamente. Cojo bien mi bolso y cuadro mis hombros armándome de valor para acercarme a él. Estoy en frente de él pero sigue fingiendo que lee el periódico, tal vez me he equivocado pero normalmente mis corazonadas son acertadas.

-Hola, últimamente te veo mucho y como no te lanzas he decidido hacerlo yo- como siempre directa al grano. Espero no haberle asustado.

Por fin deja el periódico sobre la mesa y me mira directamente a los ojos con los suyos azul cielo, y se me corta la respiración. Una sonrisa divertida curva sus labios y siento la tentación de comerle esos labios que parecen tan suaves.

-Eres directa, así que te voy a pagar con la misma moneda, me gustas y quiero conocerte- guau, tiene una voz de seductor que consigue que mi sexo tiemble.

-¿alguna sugerencia para conocernos?-digo intentando sonar sexy y hacer estragos en sus ojos fríos.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te gusta la velocidad?- me gustas tú, no lo digo pero realmente lo pienso. Sobre todo cuando se levanta y veo sus jeans oscuros como los míos marcando su culo que es perfecto para tocarlo y su camiseta negra de pico y manga corta que se pega a su cuerpo dejando a la vista unos abdominales muy marcados que quiero repasar uno a uno a conciencia con todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Este hombre hace que sienta calor, mucho calor.

Coge un casco y con una sonrisa llena de picardía sale de la cafetería. Salgo detrás de él y veo que se detiene delante de una moto, una impresionante moto. Se sube a ella y me tiende la mano.

-¿vienes preciosa?- mis piernas tiemblan cada vez que su seductora voz se dirige hacia mí. Tomo su mano y me subo a la moto, pegando mi pecho a su espalda y apretando mis brazos alrededor de su masculina cintura.

-Enséñame la velocidad de este trasto nene- digo intentando parecer una chica dura, cosa que hace que él empiece a reír pero me pone su casco.

-No quiero que tu cabecita sufra daños, nena- acelera y yo me aprieto más a él, disfrutando de la velocidad y sintiendo como la adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo y me hace sentir más viva que nunca.

No soy consciente de que nos hemos detenido hasta que dejo de escuchar el motor.

El chico rubio baja de la moto y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Jasper- dice dejándome descolocada

-¿Perdona?-

-Me llamo Jasper, ¿y tu nena?- dice con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Alice, nene- digo sonriéndole.

-Es un placer preciosa- me toma por la cintura y me acerca de forma repentina a él, su aliento golpea mi rostro y mi corazón se acelera. Roza sus labios con los míos y deseo que profundice, pero me da la vuelta y mi espalda queda pegada a su pecho.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos en un acantilado, se puede ver un paisaje increíble, me siento libre y poderosa pero sobretodo me siento completa, siento que la otra mitad que me faltaba la tengo justo detrás de mí y no tengo intención de dejarle escapar. Aprieta sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo me echo hacia atrás dejando descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

Siento su aliento en mi oído y en ese preciso momento, oigo que susurra algo, que me llega a lo más profundo del corazón.

-Es una locura amar, a menos que se ame con locura-

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? por favor, dejadme vuestros comentarios para poder saber vuestra opinión, pronto nos volveremos a leer, besos y gracias por seguir mi fic.**


	15. capitulo 14

**Hola, aquí os dejo un capitulo donde podeis saber un poco más de Edward y conocer al verdadero Edward. Espero vuestros comentarios y actualizar pronto. Gracias por leer este fic, besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: No me alejes**

_**Bella**_

No puedo reaccionar, soy como una muñeca a la que manejan a su antojo. No puedo despegar los pies del suelo y es el tal Jasper el que me mueve. Me dirige hacía un coche negro y me mete en el asiento del copiloto.

Miro hacia la casa por última vez, todavía tengo la esperanza de que Edward salga a buscarme o a pedirme que me quede a su lado, pero no lo hace.

Resignada y con las lagrimas asomando por mis ojos, me encojo en el asiento del copiloto subiendo las piernas al asiento y abrazándome todo lo que puedo a ellas. Mi cuerpo ahora mismo es mi único refugio y sé que cuando llegue a casa me voy a derrumbar. Solo espero que Emmett no esté ahí cuando eso ocurra, odia ver como alguien llora y sobretodo, odia que ese alguien sea yo. Es un gran oso sentimental. Y le adoro, creo que es el único chico en el que puedo confiar, nunca me fallará y eso me hace sentirme bien. Aunque sé que jamás podré olvidar a Edward, soy consciente de que debo hacerlo.

El rubio que va a mi lado pone música a un volumen muy bajo, casi no la oigo y creo que lo ha hecho para intentar calmarme, no le conozco pero agradezco su gesto. Parece un buen chico. No le miro porque no quiero su compasión ni establecer una conversación que sería incómoda para ambos, solo quiero sumirme en el silencio y derrumbarme sola en casa.

Siento los ojos azules del chico llamado Jasper, clavándose en mí como espadas. Al final le oigo suspirar y se decide a hablar.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Edward es muy cerrado- dice intentando que no rompa a llorar en su coche, le agradezco el gesto pero no respondo. Parece que ha decidido callar cuando de repente, me sorprende con unas palabras que no esperaba.

-Edward no deja a nadie entrar en su corazón, no creas que no tiene, solamente prefiere tenerlo bajo llave y se esconde tras su caparazón de hombre frío sin sentimientos porque una vez dejo a alguien entrar en su corazón y le hizo pedazos- esas palabras me toman por sorpresa y ver a Edward como alguien herido no era algo que yo me hubiera planteado. Aunque sabía que él escondía algo en su pasado por cómo reaccionó cuando me descubrió en su despacho.

-Bueno, me ha dejado claro que no quiere dejarme entrar así que será mejor que cumpla con lo que él me ha pedido y me aleje de él. Así ambos volveremos a la normalidad- decir aquellas palabras en voz alta me dolió, me dolió más de lo que podría imaginar. Si seguimos con esta conversación no creo poder mantener más a raya mis lágrimas y no quiero parecer débil ante este chico que me está quedando claro que es amigo de Edward, lo noto por como habla de él, porque le conocer mucho mejor que yo.

-No creas todo lo que él diga cuando está enfadado. Le conozco, la vida hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran y le debo mucho a Edward, conozco la clase de hombre que es y créeme, aunque ahora mismo te parezca un monstruo es un tío con un gran corazón solo tienes que llegar hasta él- cuando dice eso me doy cuenta de que el coche se ha detenido y estoy frente a mi edificio. No le he dicho a este chico dónde vivo pero él lo ha sabido, supongo que Edward en algún momento se lo dijo pero eso ahora no me importa. Me giro hacía él para poder verle la cara y agradecerle haberme llevado a casa. Y me encuentro con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente.

-Sinceramente y aunque no te conozco, he visto como mi amigo te mira, cómo se comporta cuando está a tu alrededor y créeme, si alguien puede llegar a su corazón, esa eres tú. No me decepciones y no te rindas, es un cabezón pero sabe reconocer lo bueno cuando lo tiene enfrente- me dedica una sonrisa que me da tranquilidad y suspiro sintiendo como mi cuerpo se siente cansado y exhausto.

-Gracias por todo, enserio me ha hecho bien que intentaras que no me sintiera tan mal- intento sonreír pero no puedo. Pongo mi mano en la puerta del coche para salir pero siento que el chico rubio me coge por el otro brazo. Le encaró para saber que quiere y me deja descolocada. Mirándome con sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado de un día de verano.

-Suerte con Edward, y no te rindas si lo haces nunca volverá a encontrarse- tras decir estas palabras que no logro entender me suelta y dirige su vista hacia la carretera dejándome claro que me baje del coche.

Me bajo del vehículo y veo como se aleja, entro en mi casa sin sorprenderme porque todo se encuentre a oscuras. Supongo que mi compañero debe estar trabajando o estudiando en la biblioteca. Me doy cuenta de que desde que me he levantado hasta ahora solamente han pasado unas horas y a mí me parece que han pasado siglos. Decido darme una ducha y no pensar demasiado pero cuando el agua tibia toca mi piel, no lo puedo soportar y rompo a llorar como una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué la actitud de Edward supone tanto para mí? ¿Por qué siento que he perdido algo valioso si apenas le conocía? ¿Le volveré a ver algún día? Todas esas preguntas no dejan de atormentarme mientras dejo que las lágrimas invadan mi rostro mojado por el agua que ahora baña mi cuerpo intentando soltar todo lo que llevo en mi interior y que me atormenta y ensombrece mi alma.

_**Edward**_

Me dejo caer sobre el sillón de mi despacho. Acabo de gritar a Bella, a la única persona que ve algo bueno en mí y ahora mismo cree que soy un monstruo con razón. Pero no puedo dejar que me juzgue, que sepa de mi pasado, ese pasado que he mantenido enterrado y que quiero que siga así.

Abro el cajón donde he metido su foto. La miro, es una mujer hermosa, en ese entonces éramos felices. Yo solo tenía seis años cuando nos hicimos esa fotografía. Todavía guardo en mi memoria el olor que tenían las galletas de mamá. Pero pensar en el pasado me hace recordarle a él. Siempre viene a mi cabeza mi peor pesadilla, la persona que me destrozó la vida y me dejo solo, sin familia ni pasado. Hasta que encontré a Jasper y luego a Rosalie, con la que no me llevo demasiado bien pero tenemos algo que nos une, la misma persona nos destrozó la vida a los dos. Acaricio la fotografía y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar a ese rincón de mi mente que llevo evitando desde hace tiempo. Mis recuerdos.

_Es el primer día de vacaciones de navidad, oigo a mamá en la cocina, está haciendo sus galletas con forma de papa Noel. Me encantan esas galletas, son mis favoritas. Me quito el pijama y voy a ver a mamá, paso por el despacho de papá y veo que está allí._

_-Hola papá- me acerco a él y me sonríe, mamá dice que ambos tenemos la misma sonrisa y eso me gusta, de mayor quiero ser médico como él para poder salvar y ayudar a muchas personas._

_-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?- me acaricia el pelo con ternura, es un papá muy cariñoso._

_-Vamos a sacar el árbol de navidad hoy ¿verdad papá?- pregunto ilusionado, es algo que siempre hacemos juntos._

_-Sí, pero tendréis que empezar sin nosotros, tengo que llevar a Anthony a comprar un trineo, ¿quieres venir Edward?- adoro estar con papá, pero Anthony me pega, y rompe mis juguetes, prefiero quedarme con mamá._

_-Otro día, hoy ayudaré a mamá- mi padre me da un beso en a frente._

_-Eres un buen chico Edward, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- de repente se abre la puerta del despacho y entra Anthony, cuando me ve con papá me mira enfadado. Y cuando salgo del despacho me golpe el hombro pero papá no se da cuenta. Me ha hecho daño pero no me importa, no quiero contárselo a mamá, se pondrá triste._

_Bajo a la cocina y doy un beso a mamá. Veo las cajas de los adornos y el árbol al lado de la ventana. Me acerco corriendo y empiezo a sacar los adornos. Sé que mamá está ocupada en la cocina así que decido empezar yo con la decoración del árbol. _

_El árbol de navidad está repleto de luces, mi trabajo ha sido increíble y lo he hecho todo yo solo. Eso me hace sonreír, soy mayor. _

_-Edward cariño, has hecho un gran trabajo, ven toma una galleta- me doy la vuelta al escuchar la voz de mi madre y la veo ahí, esperándome con su particular sonrisa._

_-Gracias mamá- la abrazo y le doy un beso. Ella es la única persona que me entiende._

_La puerta de casa se abre y aparecen papá y Anthony, ambos miran el árbol y yo me siento muy orgulloso, papá me felicita pero Anthony se enfada._

_A la mañana siguiente recuerdo ver el árbol que tantos esfuerzos me había costado decorar, roto y en ello. La cara de Anthony me da escalofríos, sé que esto ha sido cosa suya, me mira y sonríe. Mirar a mi hermano es como mirarme en un espejo, somos iguales pero me da miedo._

Dejo la fotografía sobre mi escritorio, recordar que una vez tuve una familia no es lo mejor ahora mismo. Pero echo de menos a mi madre, yo no quería separarme de ella pero lo tuve que hacer. Cojo el teléfono y marco el número de la un día fue mí casa. Nunca antes había llamado desde que me fui.

-¿Diga?- reconozco la voz de mi madre pero hay algo extraño en ella. Creo percibir tristeza y eso hace que mi corazón se encoja. Desde que conocí a Bella mi corazón se ha despertado y eso me asusta. Pero mi madre me sorprende.

-¿Edward? Por favor hijo, si eres tú dime algo por favor- oigo como mi madre solloza y no lo puedo soportar, cuelgo el teléfono y me dejo arrastrar por esta soledad que me invade y me acompaña, ahora y siempre.

Guardo de nuevo la fotografía, y oigo el coche de Jasper. Me tranquiliza saber que Bella está en casa. Pero, ¿estará bien? Debe estar asustada por mi comportamiento. Cojo el teléfono nuevo y marco su número, necesito escuchar su voz y ella no conoce este número, no sabe que soy yo.

-¿diga?- por su voz, deduzco que ha estado llorando, le he hecho daño a la única persona buena que hay en mi vida o debería decir había, porque dudo que quiera saber nada más de mí.

No soy capaz de decir nada, lo último que pretendía era hacerle daño pero se lo he hecho.

-Edward, si eres tú no me alejes, déjame entrar y hacer que tu corazón deje de sufrir, déjame quererte- de repente no puedo seguir sentado, y no creo poder vivir sin ella. No quiero alejarla y no voy a dejar que se aleje.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y gracias por seguir la historia. Pronto actualizaré, os dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo. Besos.**

_Todavía con el móvil en las manos no puedo dejar de pensar que el que estaba al otro lado del teléfono era Edward. No ha dicho nada pero el corazón me dice que era él._

_Me dejo caer en la cama con mi pijama de nubes y me siento cansada y sola, terriblemente sola. Aunque aún sea de día, solo quiero olvidarme del mundo y cansada de llorar me relajo. _

_Un golpe me sobresalta, alguien llama a la puerta de mi casa de manera insistente. En un primer momento decido hacer como si no le hubiera escuchado, cansada de oír como la puerta no deja de ser golpeada, me levanto y abro la puerta sin esperar a quién se encuentra al otro lado._


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hola, cuanto tiempo. Ante todo quiero pedir perdón a todos/as los que leeis esta historia porque la he tenido un poco abandonada, pero reconozco que mi inspiración se habia quedado atascada y parece haber regresado. Espero me disculpeis las molestias y disfruteis de este nuevo capítulo. Espero pronto poder subir más.**

**Besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Arrastrado por el corazón**

Bella

Todavía con el móvil en las manos no puedo dejar de pensar que el que estaba al otro lado del teléfono era Edward. No ha dicho nada pero el corazón me dice que era él.

Me dejo caer en la cama con mi pijama de nubes y me siento cansada y sola, terriblemente sola. Aunque aún sea de día, solo quiero olvidarme del mundo y cansada de llorar me relajo.

Un golpe me sobresalta, alguien llama a la puerta de mi casa de manera insistente. En un primer momento decido hacer como si no le hubiera escuchado, cansada de oír como la puerta no deja de ser golpeada, me levanto y abro la puerta sin esperar a quién se encuentra al otro lado. Es Edward, sin pensarlo me lanzo sobre él enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundo mi nariz en su el hueco de su cuello. Adoro su aroma y aunque la última vez que nos hemos visto no ha sido muy agradable, me doy cuenta de que le he echado de menos más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Me dejas entrar?- le oigo decir e incluso en su tono de voz detecto que hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque de repente siento miedo, no quiero que me mire como lo hizo en su casa yo quiero ser algo para él. Aunque un hombre tan importante, guapo, sexy, interesante y rico se pueda fijar en una simple estudiante normal como yo. Ese pensamiento me hace volver a la realidad y soltar su cuello.

Nos miramos y en sus ojos veo anhelo, ¿es posible que él también me haya echado de menos?

Entro en mi casa y me hago a un lado dejando que pase dentro. Su sola presencia ya hace que todo parezca un mal sueño y que nunca me haya gritado. Hace unos momentos estaba hecha un desastre emocional y ahora solo quiero sonreír y abrazar a este hombre. Debo estar volviéndome loca.

-Bella- cuando oigo que dice mi nombre no puedo evitar estremecerme, no sé si quiero escuchar lo que me va a decir o tan siquiera si estoy preparada para ello. Aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que saldrá por sus labios. Le miro y cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho. Tengo que parecer fuerte, no soy una damisela en apuros, él es fuerte yo también. Temo que si no soy lo suficiente para él, haya venido a alejarme de su lado. Y no puedo imaginar una vida sin él. Soy una tonta, me he abierto a él y no sé nada de su vida. Ahora mismo corro el riesgo de que rompa mi corazón, pero los pocos momentos que he compartido con él, los guardaré siempre en mi mente.

-Lo siento, no suelo pedir perdón. Bueno para serte sincero nunca he tenido que pedir perdón pero a ti necesitaba pedírtelo. No he actuado bien, me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y no debería haberlo hecho. Lo último que quiero es alejarte de mí, por favor, dame otra oportunidad. ¿Serás capaz de olvidar y perdonarme?- de repente mi corazón que pensaba que iba a ser roto está dando saltos de alegría. No quiere alejarme de él, quiere que esté a su lado. ¡Me pide otra oportunidad! No lo puedo creer, me observa sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que está esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Sí que te perdono, pero voy a necesitar algo a cambio- digo sabiendo que está es mi oportunidad, si no es capaz de abrirse a mí como yo lo hago con él, no sé si voy a poder seguir con esto. Con la incertidumbre de no saber si le volveré a ver. No quiero perderlo como cuando perdí a mi hermano.

-¿Qué necesitas? Si está en mis manos te lo proporcionaré- dice seguro de sí mismo, siempre está seguro de que lo tiene todo bajo control y esto también me asusta. ¿Cuán poderoso es?

-Necesito que me digas cosas sobre ti, conocer algo. No te pido que me cuentes toda tu vida pero tú sabes todo sobre mí, sin embargo yo no sé nada. Me siento expuesta y desnuda ante ti. Vulnerable- decido ser directa y sincera con él. Por lo poco que le conozco también es directo aunque se le da demasiado bien cambiar de tema o distraer mi atención.

-Me llamo Edward y me gustaría tenerte desnuda ante mí- su sonrisa me deja sin aliento y sé que está bromeando ¿o no? Me empiezan a entrar calores solo de imaginarme desnuda ante él y cómo su mirada salvaje me recorre entera. Bella céntrate. Me grito a mí misma.

-Eso es algo que ya sé Edward, algo más por favor- intento darle pena, tal vez funcione aunque sea un tipo duro he notado que tiene cierta debilidad hacia mí.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- me levanto y cojo el ordenador. Me siento frente a él que se ha sentado en el sofá y está mirándome con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-¿Vas a buscarme en google?- pregunta riéndose de mí, pero sinceramente, sí eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Veo que no estás muy dispuesto a contarme demasiadas cosas así que mejor lo busco por mí misma.- suelta una carcajada que hace que toda mi piel se erice. Me encanta tenerlo cerca y más si está de buen humor. Este es el Edward que yo conozco, no el que vi en su casa.

Tecleo su nombre en el buscador y me sorprende al mismo tiempo que me desilusiona que no haya demasiada información al respecto. Pero una página llama mi atención, "Clínica Médica Cullen". Esto no lo esperaba, ¿es dueño de una clínica?.Le miro de manera interrogante y deja de reírse.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- veo que se ha puesto serio de repente, ¿esconde algo que no quiera que yo sepa? Me hace pensar seriamente que nunca será totalmente sincero conmigo y que teme que descubra algo que nos alejara.

-No sabía que eras dueño de una clínica médica- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena, pero él cambia su gesto rápidamente. Pone su cara de póker y sé que me está escondiendo algo.

-No tengo nada que ver con esa clínica, mi apellido no está relacionado con ella- me sonríe pero no es una sonrisa verdadera. Me siento tonta queriendo saber algo de él que jamás me va a contar.

Suspiro y cierro el portátil. No voy a insistir, debo hacerme a la idea de que él no siente lo mismo que yo. Que soy una tonta por haberme enamorado en tan poco tiempo. Y que no voy a ser capaz de alejarme de él jamás. Eso me da miedo.

Siento como se sienta a mi lado.

-Hey, no me gusta verte triste, prefiero que sonrías- dice con una voz tan dulce que solo tengo ganas de besarle. Pero decido frenar mis impulsos.

-No quiero que me cuentes cosas por obligación y te estoy obligando- siempre soy sincera con él, se puede decir que es una característica mía. Nunca miento, no sé hacerlo. Y nunca lo haré. La verdad es la mejor aliada siempre porque nunca se puede volver en tu contra.

Me envuelve en sus brazos y me aprieta contra su pecho. Todos los miedos e inseguridades desaparecen en este preciso momento. Su olor me tranquiliza y sus fuertes brazos me protegen. Tenerlo cerca es todo lo que deseo y podría vivir por siempre en sus brazos.

**Rosalie**

Estoy cansada de esto, Edward se ha encaprichado de esa niñita asustadiza que solo le traerá dolores de cabeza. Y nos arrastrara a todos con él si algo malo sucede.

Incluso ha mandado a Jasper a dejarla en casa después de haberla echado él mismo. Esa chica es su perdición y esto no es bueno para nadie. Se ha hecho fuerte a base de golpes de la vida, todos nosotros hemos aprendido que la vida no te da cosas buenas, solamente te golpea y cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Salgo de la casa que Edward se ha encargado en dejarme claro que es suya y trae a quien él quiera sin importar el resto. Cuando le conocí pensaba que teníamos algo en común, la persona en la que más confiábamos nos había traicionado y eso nos uniría. Pero claramente me equivoqué. Se ha dejado llevar por esa chica normal de ojos achocolatados, una universitaria sin nada especial. No lo entiendo. El amor nos hace débiles y no sirve para nada.

Acelero mi deportivo rojo para intentar dejar de pensar y quitarme toda esta rabia que siento ahora mismo. Mi hermano también esta extraño, seguro que otra chica le trae loco. Hombres, solamente piensan en una cosa, piernas largas y buen escote.

Algo se cruza en mi camino y freno de repente. Veo delante de mí a un chico, es bastante grande pero estoy muy cabreada. Él me está mirando con cara recriminatoria. Lleva algunas bolsas y no parece moverse. Necesito descargar mi cabreo con alguien y ese idiota va a ser el que reciba mi mal genio.

**Emmett**

Ese deportivo rojo casi me mata, uno no puede ni andar por las calles tranquilo después de un día de duro trabajo. Encima he tenido que reemplazar a un compañero y no he podido estudiar en todo el día. Esto es un asco. Para colmo, casi muero aunque he cruzado por un paso de peatones. Sea quien sea el conductor, me debe una disculpa.

Me quedó de pie delante del flamante deportivo esperando que su conductor se digne a dar la cara. La puerta se abre y veo unas increíbles y largas piernas acompañadas por un cuerpo de infarto cubierto por un vestido rojo que deja poco a la imaginación y una larga cabellera rubia. Mi mente se ha quedado colapsada. Joder que bombón.

Le lanzo mi mejor sonrisa de seductor pero ella me dedica una mirada llena de desprecio. Vale, mensaje captado, no es un bombón, es una bruja. Se acerca hacia mí.

-¿No miras por donde andas?- encima que casi me mata, ahora me grita echándome la culpa de lo sucedido, esto es increíble.

-Oye rubia, no es mi culpa que estés demasiado ocupada pintándote los labios y mirándote en el espejo como para que no puedas estar atenta a la carretera, si no puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, deja de hacer alguna- digo con toda la mala intención y mi mejor sonrisa de cabrón.

-Mira niñato, no te metas conmigo o te arrepentirás, no sabes con quién estas tratando- lo que me faltaba por oir hoy, la Barbie me amenaza y estoy hasta los cojones.

-Eres una amargada, necesitas que alguien te de una buena ración de sexo para que te relajes y bajes de tu trono de princesa- dejo las bolsas que llevo en el suelo y me acerco a ella. Veo que la he sorprendido pues no me replica.

-No te acerques a mí o…- no la dejo terminar la frase, estoy cansado de escucharla y al mismo tiempo me encanta ver que la he hecho retroceder.

-¿O qué?- sin pensarlo la cojo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, me apodero de sus labios sin importar que ella me empuje. Al cabo de unos instantes se relaja entre mis brazos y responde mi beso con urgencia. Es una fiera que necesita ser domada y me encantaría ser yo quién lo haga.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis comentarios. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo el fic. Besos.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hola de nuevo, para que perdoneis mi retraso de actualización, aquí os traigo otro nuevo capítulo. Espero os guste y me dejéis algún comentario. Besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Quiero dejarte entrar**

_**Rosalie**_

No lo puedo creer, este idiota me está besando, y lo peor es que le estoy respondiendo el beso. Siento como va aflojando su agarre en mi cintura, poco a poco y entonces soy consciente de lo que ha pasado. Un desconocido me ha insultado y besado en medio de la calle. Esto no va a quedar así.

Levanto mi mano dispuesta a darle un buen bofetón y cuando creo que mi mano va a impactar en su cara, retrocede y golpeo al aire. Me siento más enfadada y frustrada que nunca. Solo quiero golpearle. Veo como en su rostro de dibuja una sonrisa burlona y solo quiero matarle.

-Lo siento Barbie, no dejo que nadie me golpee, ni siquiera una rubia explosiva como tú- dice burlándose de mí.

-Te mataré, juro que lo hare. Eres el hombre más despreciable de la tierra- digo con todo el odio del que soy capaz, me saca de quicio.

-Nena, ambos sabemos que este beso te ha gustado, tu cuerpo y tu lengua me lo han hecho saber- me guiña un ojo y con su sonrisa socarrona coge las bolsas que llevaba y se va. Desaparece riéndose y yo no hago nada, me quedo como una completa estatua parada delante de mi coche. Odio sentirme así, frustrada, vulnerable.

Doy media vuelta y vuelvo a subir en el coche. Me voy a casa, ahora mismo quiero ducharme y olvidar a ese energúmeno, esperando no volver a verle jamás.

_**Edward**_

Tener a Bella entre mis brazos es la mejor sensación del mundo. Me encanta sentir su respiración en mi pecho y saber que no me teme. Que me da otra oportunidad y está dispuesta a conocerme aunque yo no sé si voy a ser capaz de dejar que me conozca.

Si supiera como soy y todo lo que he hecho no querría conocerme más. Siento como su respiración se vuelve muy lenta y miro su rostro.

La pobre se ha quedado profundamente dormida. No quiero despertarla así que la acomodo contra mi pecho y cierro los ojos relajándome. Sintiéndome querido y protegido por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

Abro los ojos de repente cuando oigo la cerradura de la puerta, aprieto a Bella contra mi pecho, sigue dormida y una leve sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente y siento que quiero protegerla, tenerla a mi lado para siempre. Ese pensamiento me asusta un poco y yo jamás he tenido miedo.

Miro la puerta de la entrada y veo a Emmett, el compañero de Bella, entrar por la puerta cargado con un par de bolsas. Cuando me ve se queda parado mirando la escena que protagonizamos Bella y yo. Una sonrisa enorme se forma en su rostro.

-Será mejor que la lleves a su dormitorio, no creo que estéis cómodos ahí toda la noche- dice el chico mientras coloca lo que hay dentro de las bolsas en la cocina. Me sorprende su actitud porque sé que solamente quiere cuidarla y protegerla, pero no entiendo porque se fía de mí.

-¿Confías en mí?- Sin pensarlo, e verbalizado mis pensamientos. Él me mira t sé que va a ser sincero.

-Confío en Bella y si ella te ha elegido es porque debes ser bueno- pero después de decir eso se pone serio y me mira con mayor intensidad- Si le haces daño te mataré y será una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sonrío ante su amenaza, me gusta este chico. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-Eso espero, si le hago daño te buscaré para que me patees el culo- sonrío ante la conversación que estamos teniendo y siento a Bella moverse. No debe estar muy cómoda.

-Esa es su habitación- miro hacia donde su compañero me indica, la cojo y la llevo a su dormitorio. Jamás he dormido con ninguna mujer, pero no me puedo ir.

La dejo con suavidad en la cama y la cubro con la sabana. La observo dormir plácidamente y siento unos deseos locos por acostarme a su lado. Pasar la noche observándola. Dormir junto a ella.

Sin esperarlo ella se mueve inquieta, como buscando algo o a alguien y en sueños susurra algo que me deja sin respiración y con el corazón desbocado.

-Edward- es apenas un susurro pero ha sido claro, ella me llama en sueños. En este momento sé que he tomado una decisión y la llevaré a cabo a pesar de las consecuencias.

_**Bella**_

La luz empieza a filtrarse por la ventana, me acurruco contra algo caliente, su olor me encanta me recuerda tanto a él. De repente abro los ojos cuando siento el latido de un corazón debajo de mi cabeza. No estoy dormida sobre mi blanda cama, estoy dormida sobre su pecho, ¡sobre el pecho de Edward! Mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente y yo empiezo a hiperventilar. Necesito calmarme cuando siento unas manos acariciar mi cabello.

-Buenos días, preciosa- oír la voz del hombre más hermoso de la tierra nada más despertar es la experiencia más emocionante de mi vida.

-Buenos días- susurro mientras sin pensarlo demasiado le doy un suave beso en los labios. Siento como él sonríe cuando nuestras bocas se juntan y sé que le ha gustado mi beso.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar?- pregunto realmente entusiasmada.

-No puedo, tengo trabajo que atender y Cristian tiene que ponerme al día- acaricia mi rostro y sé que en él ve desilusión. No me esfuerzo en disimular que dejarle ir no me gusta. Tengo que hacer frente a mis sentimientos, estoy enamorada de este hombre y necesito que él me quiera tanto como yo a él.

-Está bien, ya nos veremos supongo- me levanto de la cama dispuesta a arreglarme para un nuevo día aunque no me apetezca demasiado. Edward se sienta en la cama y entonces puedo ver su torso desnudo. Sus increíbles abdominales y pectorales, es tan fuerte que consigue que me derrita.

-Ven aquí- me coge la mano y tira de mí hasta dejarme sentada en su regazo. Estamos cara a cara y sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente. No sé que esperar pero solo pienso en una cosa, por favor Edward, bésame. Sin poderlo evitar me muerdo el labio inferior y veo como una sonrisa pícara aparece en su rostro. Con sus dedos libera mi labio de entre mis dientes. Y me acaricia ligeramente la cara.

-Sí tengo una familia Bella, pero ellos no quieren saber de mí. La clínica médica que encontraste en google pertenece a mi padre pero yo no tengo nada que ver. Hace años que no sé nada de ellos y ellos no saben nada de mí. Fue duro pero eran las personas que yo más quería y fueron las primeras en hacerme ver que este mundo es una mierda y no te puedes fiar de nadie porque te dejará tirado a la primera de cambio- veo como su rostro se endurece y sé que abrir tanto sus fantasmas le está haciendo daño. Le tapo la boca con mis labios y acaricio su rostro.

-Basta Edward, no necesito saber nada más. No quiero que te sientas obligado, puedes contar conmigo yo jamás te fallaré, déjame demostrártelo- sin esperarlo ahora es él quien me besa y es un beso con urgencia, con muchas palabras que no hemos dicho y muchas promesas.

-Quiero dejarte entrar, en mi vida, en mi corazón- susurra contra mis labios y nos volvemos a fundir en un beso donde pongo todo mi amor.

_**Jasper**_

No he visto a Edward en toda la noche, sé que no ha dormido en casa porque esta mañana me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que nos veríamos para desayunar en la cafetería que tanto solía frecuentar yo. Genial, se ha dado cuenta de que voy por algún motivo aunque espero que no sepa de la existencia de Alice. O al menos que no sepa lo que siento por esa pequeña morena de pelo corto y sonrisa increíble.

Para colmo, Rosalie está en otro planeta. No sé que le ha sucedido pero no deja de pensar sin insultar a nadie ni enfadarse. Incluso la he oído cantar cuando he pasado por su cuarto. Esto parece una realidad paralela que espero no se torne en una pesadilla.

Edward debe estar al caer, porque falta poco para la hora acordada. Cojo mi moto y me voy a la famosa cafetería, esperando ver a mi pequeña chica por ahí. Antes de que aparezca mi amigo. Entro y me siento en la misma mesa de siempre, Edward aún no ha llegado así que puedo relajarme y buscar a Alice entre la gente. La localizo por fin, está en la barra. Pero lo que veo no me gusta. Está hablando con un chico muy animadamente, demasiado. Él parece que la conoce y demasiado bien. Está detrás de la barra y es bastante grande. Le suelo ver por aquí pero nunca les había visto tan cerca. Si la toca juro que se arrepentirá, Alice es mía. Veo como acaricia su pelo negro, se acabó, le mato.

Pero cuando me levanto siento una fuerte mano sujetándome por el hombro, me doy la vuelta y mis ojos chocan contra unos verdes. Genial Edward acaba de llegar.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? Y para colmo parece que todos se ponen celosos de Emmett. Rosalie está de mejor humor, ¿se deberá al beso?**


End file.
